Aftermath 3: The Three Stooges Ride Again
by Deliverer
Summary: After Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Killigan's plots are foiled yet again, and not necessarily by Kim Possible, they find themselves imprisoned in the same cell. How fortunate. After all, considering their last adventure together this should be no problem, right? But what about when they're out? The Mafia's after Drakken, for one, and Yono after Monkey Fist. Maybe prison was safer.
1. Killigan's Plot

**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**

(A/N: See, I'm not done with KP yet. I've just been distracted lately. Anyway, this story is preceded by my first two installments of this potential series: Kim Possible Redemption and Kim Possible This Is Not Honor. Enjoy this latest story.)

Killigan's Plot

Ring! Ring! The phone pealed through the large and quiet Scottish Castle. The occupant groaned in annoyance, having been rudely awakened from his nap. Groggily he reached for it. "Aye? Duff Killigan," Killigan replied, picking up the phone.

"Killigan, are you available for a mercenary task?" Gemini's voice questioned.

The Scotsman frowned. "No!" Killigan shot, slamming it down. It rang again and he picked up. "Aye?" he asked in a more annoyed tone.

"Ah Senor Killigan, it is Senor Senior Senior. Are you available to do a task for me?" Senor Senior questioned.

"No!" Killigan shot. The phone had been ringing constantly, every single call looking to hire him! It rang and Killigan snatched it, saying, "Ah'm no' available far nything'!" he shot furiously, slamming it down. He quickly put the phone on call block. "Ach, wha' am I goin' t' do?" Killigan moaned as he paced back and forth in front of the fire. "Ah canno' keep on workin' as a mercenary. Ah'm the world's deadliest golfer, Ah should have the _world_! Ack, but the lassie Kimberly will no' leave me be." Pausing long enough to punch his fist in his hand, he exclaimed, "Ah need a plan! Somethin' so diabolical they will no' stand a chance. Somethin' so powerful et'll make the Cheer Squad bow to ma every whim! An' Ah know just where I can get it." He laughed wickedly and picked up the phone, quickly dialling a number.

"Yes?" the voice on the other end inquired.

"DNAmy, et's me, Duff Killigan. Ah need yer help, lassie. How much far ye' t' come up wi' a bioengineered chemical component tha'll make all those who come en contact bend t' ma every whim?" Killigan questioned. Wow, he couldn't believe he'd gotten the term right, but he was surrounded with so many mad genius' he'd certainly _heard_ it enough times.

"For you, absolutely free _anytime_ bestie. Consider it a thank you gift," Amy replied.

"Ah'm no' yer bestie! Ah'll be over there in a wee while!" Killigan sharply barked, slamming down the phone. Cackling evilly he headed out to his blimp.

KP

He approached the door of the colorful and cheery, in fact cheery was an understatement, house. He knocked three times and waited. All at once he heard annoying barking and frowned down at the dog door. "Honey, come back!" Amy demanded from inside as he heard feet scurrying along.

All at once a dog's head poked out, growled, then began to bark. "Ah shut yer trap!" Killigan shot. The dog growled and leapt out, claws clacking. Killigan cried out in terror, backing away from it in horror. "Ack, wha' _are_ ye!?" he demanded.

"Precious, mommy has your food, don't bother Duffy wuffy. Come back inside!" he heard the geneticist call from inside.

All at once, however, the dog lobster hybrid snapped his leg! He cried out in pain and shook it viciously, sending it flying through the dog door yelping. "Tha'll teach ye!" he yelled after it.

"Baby!" the woman inside screamed. "How dare you kick my poor little dogster!" Amy said, opening the door and peeking out.

"It snapped me!" he defended.

"Just for that, I'm not letting you in, you big meanie! Why, you're worse than Shego and Drakken!" Amy protested, shutting the door on him.

"Lassie, open the door!" Killigan insisted, banging on the front door loudly.

"No! Not until you apologize for kicking my babykins!" she shouted back, standing on the other side, arms folded in annoyance.

"Ah'm no' gonna apologize far yer mutts behaviour!" he shot back.

"Then you're not coming in!" she called in annoyance.

Killigan growled then sighed helplessly. "Why me?" he questioned nothing. "All right, Ah'll apologize t' the wee beastie. Ah'm sorry far kickin' ye int' next Tuesday." The dog whimpered.

"She doesn't forgive you!" Amy translated.

"She's a dog lobster hybrid, she canno' fargive!" Killigan shot.

"I'm not arguing this with you Duff!" she shot.

He sighed, face palming, then said in the sweetest tone he could possibly muster, "Amy, lassie, Ah'm sorry far harmin' the wee critter. Et was reflexes, Ah swear. Can ye tell the beastie Ah'm sorry? Ah really need t' see ye."

KP

There was silence a moment, then he heard the woman whispering something to the dogster thing. The creature yipped happily, and the door was opened. "I forgive you Duff, and so does my precious little girl," DNAmy declared.

"Good, now le' me have ma wonder potion," Duff stated flat out. By the spirits that be, she was a changeable lassie.

"Oh Duffy, can't you at least _pretend_ to be just visiting instead of plotting?" Amy pouted.

"Nay," Killigan flatly answered, barging in. Amy harrumphed in annoyance. "Ye' and your obsession wi' the wee beastie's and feelings and everythin' cute an' cuddly."

"Well at least I'm not a crusty grouchy old Scottish bachelor who doesn't have a life beyond his island and golfing," Amy bit.

"Touche," Killigan answered, purposely letting it slide. As much as it annoyed _him_, he knew it probably annoyed her _more_ that he was ignoring.

"Come on sugar booger, we could cook up something besides a boring old potion," she flirted, cuddling up to him.

"Ach, do ye mind woman. Ah'm no' a pushover like yer other conquests," Killigan bit, shoving her away.

"Oh poo, Monty isn't a pushover. He's a heartbreaker. I should have stuck with Drakken," she complained dejectedly.

"Are ye' daft, lassie? Ye' would only get yer wee heart broken by _him_," Killigan replied.

"It wouldn't be any different than with Monty," she sadly said with a heavy sigh.

He twitched, hesitated, then said, "All right. Give me ma potion an' Ah'll stay far tea an' cookies wi' ye."

"Deal!" she exclaimed, taking his hand and shaking. "Just wait until you see what it can _do_!"

KP

Killigan gaped as the creatures followed DNAmy's every command, bowing to her. "Wha' did ye make?" he finally questioned, taken aback.

"Well, you know how some creatures, birds for instance, will follow the first thing they see after they hatch and treat it as mother?" she asked.

"Aye," he replied.

"It's a mixture I've concocted using DNA and genetic materials that implements this genetic makeup. See, the way I combined them they'll make the ones who are caught by the mist devoted to one master and one alone. That, Duff honey, will be _you_," she explained.

"Amy, ye've outdone yerself lassie," Killigan praised.

"Oh it was no trouble. Now, time for tea!" Amy sang as she finished injecting his golf balls with the formula. With that she trotted up the stairs.

"Right," Killigan answered, following.

KP

As she poured him a cup and set out another plate of cookies, which he had fallen instantly in love with, she asked, "So, what made you come to little old me?" She sat down with her own tea, awaiting an answer.

Killigan frowned at the tea. He wasn't a fan of tea, in fact he hated it. He preferred stronger more robust drinks. Still, he didn't feel like being rude, so he drank some. "Why no'?" he questioned, setting it back down. Hmm, that was the best tea he'd ever tasted. Of course, that in turn made him suspicious. What had she slipped into it? It had better not be some weird experiment. She was just twisted enough to do that to him. Hmm, this would need to be monitored.

"Well, seeing as how you, Monty wonty, and Drakky wacky are BFF's now, I wondered why you didn't go to _Drakken_. Surely something like this is more _his_ thing," Amy remarked.

"We are no' friends! Just because we spent days an' days on end together en the jungle and went through a few death defying experiences does no' mean we're friends!" Killigan insisted vehemently.

"All right, don't get so snappy," Amy insisted. "So, where do you plan to strike first?"

Killigan evilly grinned, answering, "The heart o' it all. The Middleton mall."


	2. Killigan's Plot: Run Ron Run!

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

(A/N: The three plots will probably be three chapters each, so yes they are short. The bulk, hopefully, will be more substantial. Enjoy.)

Killigan's Plot: Run Ron Run!

"KP, what's shakin' girlfriend!" Ron said as he cheerily walked into Club Banana during his break.

Kim hung up the outfit she had been holding and turned, grinning. "Ron!" she exclaimed. She put her arms around him and kissed him lightly.

"After work Kim, you and me, ze fanciest restaurant in town," Ron declared.

"You don't mean the country club!?" Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, I mean Bueno Nacho," Ron answered. "Yep, you don't get much fancier than the home of the nacho."

Kim blinked then frowned. Oh well. She shrugged with a smirk. She supposed she wasn't too surprised. The things she did for love. "Sounds great," she answered affectionately with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh come on Kimmy, you don't really think I'm that romantically impaired, do you?" Ron questioned with a wink, producing the reservations for the fanciest establishment in town.

"Shut up!" Kim exclaimed with a gasp, seizing them enthusiastically. "Oh Ron, you rock!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Kim, these shirts ain't gonna fold themselves," Monique pointed out, tapping Kim's shoulder.

"Oh right! Sorry Monique," Kim replied, sheepishly grinning. Monique smirked and rolled her eyes affectionately.

KP

Kim was just about to fold one when suddenly they heard a loud explosion and people began to scream! The three gasped and ran from Club Banana to look for the origin of the blast. "Whoa, what happened here!?" Ron demanded.

Kim turned on her Kimmunicator watch, saying, "Wade, problem. Some freaky blasts just went off in the mall. I need an analysis, stat."

"Right, gotcha Kim," Wade answered. "Hold the wrist watch up and scan the area," he declared. She did so. "Working, working, got it!"

"What is it?" Monique demanded.

"It's hard to tell, the patterns it's giving off are weird. Wait, there's something genetic in it. You guys might want to get out of there just in case it's something really bad. I'll let you know the minute I figure it out," Wade said.

"No argument there!" Ron exclaimed. "Come on KP, Monique, let's get out of here!" The three ran around a corner when all at once they found themselves face to face with a lineup of shoppers blocking their way to the main exit! They slid to a stop with gasps. There was silence then Ron yelled, "Clear the mall!" None of them moved. "Um, hello, emergency… mall, clear, like, now."

"I don't think they're going anywhere Ron," Monique fearfully remarked.

"Aye, ye' got tha' right lassie," a voice said from behind. The three gasped and whirled.

"Duff Killigan!" they exclaimed at once.

"Uh oh, Killigan," Rufus remarked, scrambling from Ron's pocket.

KP

Stepping forward, eyes narrowed, Kim demanded, "What's your game, Killigan?"

"Golf, lassie, always _has_ been," Killigan answered with an amused smirk. "En fact, mind if Ah play through? Fore!" he cried, shooting a golf ball. Kim, Ron, and Monique dove out of the way. They looked quickly back with gasps.

"Kim, there's mist coming out of it, why is there mist coming out of it!?" Ron demanded.

Monique began to cough on the mist. "Monique, get out!" Kim exclaimed in alarm.

She looked up with a gasp at Killigan and froze, staring blankly. "Monique, stand up lass," Killigan ordered.

"Yes, Duff Killigan," Monique robotically replied. Kim and Ron gasped.

"Beautiful. One down, three t' go, all o' ye, take out Kim Possible and the sidekick," Killigan ordered, pointing at them.

"Kim!" Wade's voice exclaimed from the watch. "I figured it out!"

"Mind controlling bioengineered chemical component that puts all those who breathe it in in a hypnotic trance," Kim filled in.

"And makes humanity follow his every command!" Ron exclaimed.

"Whoa, you nailed it. I take it DNAmy? No wait, explosions mean Killigan's the guy, right?" Wade replied.

"Big time!" Ron exclaimed, seizing Kim's wrist and looking into it in panic.

The mall shoppers were nearing the two and Kim and Ron gasped. "Come on Ron!" Kim ordered, turning off the watch and grabbing her BF's arm, dragging him away towards another exit.

"Are ye' leavin' so soon? Why no' stay an' play a round!?" Killigan called after them, dropping some golf balls on the ground and hitting them after the two.

"Cover your mouth and nose KP!" Ron exclaimed, looking back. Kim obeyed and the two dove for a garbage shoot, escaping the gas to Killigan's evil laughter echoing behind them.

KP

The two rolled out of the chute into a garbage disposal. Kim pulled Ron up and the two quickly found their way out. Darting to the front of the mall they glared at the door, Kim's teeth gritted. "Come on Ron," Kim said.

"Huh? Wa-wait! Shouldn't we, I don't know, get some gadgets or something!" Ron protested as Kim ran towards the door. "KP!" Kim threw open the door and ran in only to gasp on seeing Killigan waiting! The golf ball landed in front of her. She hadn't even seen him hit it! Then it blew and she began to cough on the mist. "Kim!" Ron exclaimed, running towards her.

Before he could reach her, though, Kim straightened up and said, "Killigan is our ruler. We must follow Killigan. Must obey Duff Killigan."

"No!" Ron exclaimed, running up to Kim. "Kim, snap out of it!"

"Aye, this es beautiful!" Killigan exclaimed, clicking his heels on hearing the sidekick. Ron turned with a gasp. "Get the boy!" Killigan ordered.

"As you wish, Killigan," Kim replied.

"Wait, what?" Ron asked. Just then Kim grabbed him and threw him over her head out the door. Ron cried out in terror then turned over only to see Kim leap into the air, flip a few times, then come right at him foot first! Ron cried out in alarm and dove out of the way. He scrambled to his feet and ran. Kim followed closely.

"Ach, Ah canno' miss this," Killigan remarked. Quickly he ran to his golf cart and hopped in, driving after the two.

KP

"Help!" Ron screamed, tearing down the street. He looked desperately around, panting for breath.

"Not good, not good, nuh uh," Rufus chattered.

"Where there's a will there's a way, Rufus," Ron replied, sharply turning down an alley and slinking through. He crouched down and looked out. Kim ran right by, Killigan soon following. He sighed in relief then got up, sneaking out of the alley. Looking around, he ran for the park. Maybe there he could collect his thoughts.

Ron quietly moved through the park, ever vigilant for any sign of Killigan or Kim. He heard voices and ducked low. Quickly he scrambled through the bush to look. He gasped on seeing who was right below him. Josh Mankey and Tara Strong! "Lookit!" Rufus exclaimed.

"Josh and Tara. Jackpot!" Ron exclaimed. "Maybe they can help us!"

KP

"Oh Josh, this is the most romantic outing I've ever been on," Tara dreamily said.

"Anything for you," he answered, taking her hand lovingly and smiling softly down at her.

The two leaned in closer when all at once they heard a noise from the bush and gasped, whirling. Suddenly Ron burst out calling, "Josh, Tara!"

"Ron!?" the two exclaimed together, shocked at the sudden intrusion.

"W-what's going on?" Tara wondered, eyes becoming concerned.

"Kim, evil mist, hypnotized, obeying Duff Killigan, chasing me!" Ron panted. The two gaped at him in shock.

"So Kim got hit with some evil hypnotizing mist this guy, Duff Killigan, is using to get anyone who breaths it in to follow him and now he's ordered her to chase you down?" Josh attempted to summarize.

"No! Wait, yeah. Wow, you nailed it," Ron said, slightly surprised.

"That's my Joshie," Tara said, clinging to his arm affectionately. He beamed at her.

"Look, the bottom line is I need help!" Ron exclaimed.

"To save Kim?" Tara asked.

"That is the first priority, yes. But also to keep my freedom and _life_!" Ron replied.

KP

"There ye are, laddie," a voice spoke suddenly from behind. The three gasped and turned. There behind them was Duff Killigan and Kim!

"Must defeat Ron. It is Killigan's order," Kim robotically said.

"KP, no!" Ron exclaimed, fearful for his girlfriend.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding Ron, dude," Josh remarked as he, Tara and Ron backed away, Tara gasping.

"So not," Ron confirmed.

"I think we should run," Tara remarked. The three turned tail and ran, screaming.

"Fore!" Killigan said, shooting a golf ball.

It landed in front of them and quickly Ron ordered, "Don't breathe the mist!" The three took deep breaths and held them as the ball blew and the mist poured out. Kim immediately leapt after the three. They breathed as soon as they were out of the mist and looked back. Kim was gaining on them at an alarming rate!

"Guys, behind the bush!" Tara exclaimed, seizing Josh's arm. She dove for it, dragging Josh along who cried out in alarm. Ron followed, but all at once was dragged from the bush. Josh and Tara gasped.

"Ron!" Josh exclaimed.

Ron looked into Kim's eyes in terror then said, "Hey Kim." Her grip on his neck tightened and he gasped. "Kim, no! It's me, Ron, don't you recognize me? Kim!" Ron exclaimed, trying to pry her hands from around his throat. "Kim, please!"

For a moment he saw hesitation, and she closed her eyes tightly, putting a hand to her head. "R-Ron?" she stammered, grip loosening.

"Excellent catch lass. Now finish him," Killigan ordered, grinning wickedly.

Ron, however, had found the opening he needed. While she hesitated, he pulled free and fled. Josh and Tara watched helplessly from their hiding place as Kim and Killigan raced after Ron.


	3. Killigan's Plot: Defeated

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

(A/N: Last part of Killigan's plot. Next up, Monkey Fist.)

Killigan's Plot: Defeated

"We have to _do_ something!" Tara exclaimed as she and Josh climbed out of the bush.

"Right. Come on! Ron needs our help," Josh agreed. The two raced after Killigan and Kim, eyes set determinedly.

They saw the group racing towards the town square. "Follow me!" Tara said. Leaping into the air and flipping, she managed to grab a fire ladder and pull it down.

"Wow," Josh said in awe. Tara grinned at him and scrambled up. Quickly Josh followed. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"Follow them from the roofs and hope I can make like Kim and put my cheer skills to use," Tara answered.

"Guess I'm Ron for a night then," Josh joked. Tara giggled. She leapt across to another roof nimbly. Josh did his best to follow, though nowhere near as gracefully. They raced to the edge of the roof and looked down. "They have him cornered!" Josh exclaimed, pointing at Ron who was trapped by a dead end.

"Let's go," Tara said. Leaping off the edge she flipped and grabbed a fire escape. Leaping from that she grabbed another and so on until she reached the ground, standing in front of Ron. "Not so fast, Kim. Listen to me, this isn't you. You have to snap out of it!" she pled. "I mean like, serving a guy in a skirt? Tres lame."

"Skirt?! I'll have ye know this es a kilt, no' a skirt!" Killigan argued.

"Whatever," Tara said, unimpressed.

Just then Josh hit the ground with a cry of pain. Tara gasped. "I'm here," Josh said, staggering up and standing in front of Ron as well.

"Booyah! We have a fighting chance!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, fighting chance," Rufus chimed quickly.

"We'll see about tha' lads, lassie," Killingan replied, grinning evilly. "Attack!"

KP

The three dropped into fighting poses as the hypnotised lunged at them. They were holding their own, but more and more seemed to be coming. "Cover me! I'm gonna try pulling out the Mystical Monkey Powers!" Ron ordered Tara and Josh.

"Mystical what now?" Josh asked.

"Don't ask, just do," Ron answered. Confused, the other two exchanged looks but went back to fighting.

"Oh no. Ah do no' think so!" Killigan exclaimed. There was no way he was dealing with Mystical Monkey crap again. He got enough of it with Monkey Fist. "Fore!" he shouted, dropping a lineup of golf balls. He struck them hard over and over, each one heading for Ron!

"Ron, look out!" Tara cried. She tried to race to the unaware boy, but before she could the balls blew up at Ron's feet, startling him from his trance. Unfortunately, it also caused him to gasp and he inhaled the mist! "No!" Tara screamed. Rufus appeared, chattering for help, but quickly the mist took him as well.

"Tara, get away from there!" Josh cried. He lunged and dragged her from that spot as a golf ball exploded.

Killigan, laughing evilly, declared, "Beautiful! Kim Possible and the buffoon under ma control! Eat yer heart out Drakken; an' every other one o' ye who doubted me! Ah win!" Josh and Tara could only watch in shock as suddenly the entire group bolted.

KP

"No, we're too late," Tara said, tears in her eyes. Sadly she buried her face, shaking her head.

Josh, now alarmed, scanned the ground for any idea of what to do. Just then he spotted something and his eyes lit up. "Tara, look!" he exclaimed. Tara looked up as Josh crossed over and bent down. She gasped as he picked something up. "It's Kim's Kimmunicator watch," he declared. Tara gasped and hurriedly went to him, kneeling beside.

"She talks to some kid named Wade on it, I know," Tara remarked.

"Maybe Wade will talk to _us_ now," Josh said, handing it to his girlfriend.

Tara put the watch on her wrist. Just then it flashed up, a voice saying, "Kim!"

They gasped in alarm and their eyes widened on seeing the boy behind the desk. "Hey, you're Wade, aren't you? Good to meet you. Aren't you just a kid, though?" Tara greeted.

"What the…" Wade began, looking up. Who were _these_ two? "Yeah. Who are _you_ two?"

"Josh Mankey and Tara Strong, pleased to meet you kid. Bad news. Kim, Ron, and Rufus have been engulfed by the mist. They're under this mad golfer guy's control and we're clueless. What's happening?" Josh demanded.

"Think you can help?" Wade asked.

"Well, I'm pretty good at cheerleading," Tara remarked, cringing. Honestly, neither of them had ever done anything of this magnitude before.

"Good enough. You probably know what the mist is and what it does, but that's not the worst of it. The bad news is that Duff Killigan is spreading it through all of _Middleton_! The good news is I have the cure and his coordinates," Wade said.

"Rock on!" Tara cheered.

"Good job dude. That's some pretty high tech stuff you've got going on," Josh said, impressed.

"Naturally," Wade boasted none too modestly. "Listen, they're heading for the middle of town. The watch will soon deposit a vial with the cure inside. Break the bottle on the ground and the super-concentrated formula should work just like the mist. Theoretically it will take over Duff's mind controlling formula and turn everyone back to normal."

"Theoretically?" Josh asked cautiously.

"I, uh, haven't really tested it…" Wade sheepishly admitted.

"So what's the worst case scenario?" Tara suspiciously wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"It mutates those who inhale it into freakish _mutants_ under Duff's control," Wade replied innocently. They gaped at him in shock. "Good luck, bye," Wade quickly said, disconnecting before they could refuse. The next thing they knew a vial popped up from the watch. Cringing, they exchanged nervous looks and took it.

KP

Duff laughed maniacally as he took the time to pause and observe everyone he'd hypnotised bowing to the ground before him. "Beautiful, beautiful! The world es _mine_!" Duff crowed.

"Not yet, Killigan!" a voice said from above. Tara!

"What the…" Duff began, turning. He gasped and exclaimed, "Ach, _ye'_ two again?"

"That's right, and we're taking you down," Josh added, smirking victoriously.

"Attack!" Killigan ordered furiously.

The minions all turned and began chanting, "Yes Killigan, as you command Killigan. Destroy, destroy, destroy."

"You break the vial, I'll distract them!" Tara exclaimed.

"Right," Josh agreed.

"Hi yah!" Tara said, leaping from the roof and flipping a few times. She landed next to Duff and began fighting.

"Ach, yer nothin' compared t' the real thing," Duff said, drawing his golf clubs and blocking her attacks.

"We'll see about that," Tara replied, though she knew full well what he said was true. She cried out in alarm as he flipped her over his head and into the crowd of hypnotised. Tara leapt up and began fighting them off desperately; rather dodging them. All at once, however, she spun only to find herself facing none other than Kim Possible! "Kim!" she exclaimed in alarm, paling and backing away. Oh this was bad.

KP

Josh slunk through the crowd low to the ground on hands and knees. He was in the middle! He put the vial down and picked up a chunk of cement. He raised it above his head when all at once a hand grabbed his wrist! He gasped and looked up. There stood Ron, eyes glowing! "Ron!" Josh exclaimed. He looked strange, though. Wait… the Mystical Monkey powers he couldn't fully control were appearing! Josh grabbed the vial as Ron threw him to the side roughly. He cried out in pain and shook his head. He gasped, looking at Ron in horror. This wasn't happening! Ron was levitating, hair flying up all around him!

Josh looked at the vial. He had one chance at this. "Come on Ron! Come and get me!" he challenged viciously.

Ron scowled and suddenly lunged with a war cry. Josh threw the vial down and stomped on it. Immediately the mist began to rise. It assailed Ron's nose and all at once Ron froze. He began recovering. He groaned and shook his head, landing. "Josh… What happened?" he asked.

"No time. All you need to know is you've been cured, and soon everyone else will be too. First I have to help Tara! Get Killigan!" Josh ordered. Immediately he bolted leaving Ron and Rufus to try and catch up. Confused already they determined their best bet was to just go with Josh's orders. Ron looked up at Killigan and his eyes narrowed. Oh it was on. _No_ one hypnotised him! _No_ one!

KP

"Kim, this isn't you! Snap out of it!" Tara pled. Kim growled and attacked. Tara desperately dodged. "Oh this is bad," she murmured."

Kim went at her again. Suddenly, though, she was tackled from the side. "Oh no you don't!" the attacker exclaimed. Josh!

"About time!" Tara said, grinning. Josh pulled off of Kim and backed to beside Tara.

"Ron's cured. He's after Killigan. The mist's released. We just have to hold out a little longer," he assured.

"That's a relief," Tara replied, wiping her forehead. She was exhausted by now.

"Middleton is mine," Killigan declared, grinning evilly.

"Don't think so golfing boy!" Ron shot, clambering up in front of him. "No one hypnotizes Kim, _no_ one!"

"Oh no? I just did," Killigan replied.

"She'll be back," Ron confidently said.

"No she won't," Duff argued.

"Yes she will," Ron insisted.

"No she won't!" Duff shot.

"Yes she will!" Ron said angrily.

"No she won't!" Duff said.

"Yes I will," a voice said. The two looked to the side. There stood Kim, Josh and Tara at her side!

"Uh oh," Killigan said, eyes widening.

"Looks like you've lost, Killigan. Again," Kim taunted.

"Attack!" Killigan ordered. No one moved. He blinked and looked down. All the people of Middleton stood glaring angrily up at him. "But this, I, she, it…" Duff began. "Oh bagpipes…" he finished. All at once they all lunged. He cried out in terror.

KP

"Josh, Tara, you two rocked," Kim praised as she, Ron, Josh, and Tara all sat at Bueno Nacho together.

"They're pretty good knockoffs, but they're not the originals," Ron said good naturedly.

"Thank goodness for _that_. I don't think I could _take_ another experience fighting super villains," Tara said.

"I'll stick to the dull life, thank you very much," Josh agreed, challenging Ron with a Nacho eating contest through eye contact. Ron grinned, excited at the contest. Immediately the two dove into the platters, devouring them.

Kim and Tara cringed then grinned at each other. "I had no idea how hard your job was," Tara remarked.

"Oh it's really no big," Kim replied.

"Yeah, right," Tara replied, unconvinced. "I've had my fill of being a hero. You can _have_ it."

"Thanks," Kim said, rolling her eyes affectionately. The two girls then turned to watch their boyfriends gorge themselves on nachos.


	4. Monkey Fist's Quest

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

(A/N: Now Monkey Fist.)

Monkey Fist's Quest

Monkey Fist entered the room and cringed on seeing the billionaire's gathered there. Pathetic fools. What they wouldn't do to save face. Why the only ones with a royal title he saw, besides himself of course, were Prince Wallace and his father from some place he forgot the name of as it was unimportant. Wait, Rottigan! That was it. He made a face then awkwardly picked his way through the crowds towards the punch bowl. He quickly filled his glass, avoiding eye contact and hoping no one decided to strike up a conversation with him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take it. Feeling smothered, out of place, and highly uncomfortable with this crowd, Monkey Fist made his way to the wall and huddled there in shadow.

His utter disdain and loathing practically radiated from him. Hopefully it was enough to keep any talkative suck-ups looking for a noble to put in a good word for them, away from him. Why was he here again? He was quickly becoming unsure of his reason. He went over it again, trying desperately to strengthen his resolve. Senor Senior Senior had invited him, of course. Now that was normally no reason for him to attend, but the man had said he had a proposition for him regarding the Mystical Monkey Legend. As Ultimate Mystical Monkey Master, who was he to refuse? Naturally he couldn't. Still, he was on the verge of cracking as a particularly chatty and older middle aged billionaire woman looking for a much younger husband decided to turn on the 'charm' laugh, laugh. Oh he wanted so badly to tear into these people, to throw this place into utter chaos. Really he was on the verge of cracking.

Just then a voice said, "Ah, young Lord Montgomery Fiske. It has been some time. I am glad to see you are well and your last adventure has not left you the worse for wear. I am shocked, really, that the good doctor and your other friend were able to help you at _all_. I believed fully they would fail. It is a relief to see you are safely with us again."

Monkey Fist looked over, saying, "That _wasn't_ my last adventure." He wasn't inclined to tell about his last ill-fated plot at Yamanouchi _either_. Instead he greeted, "Senor Senior Senior, it _has_ been a long time."

"Excuse us Senora, but I am afraid I must steal Lord Fiske away for the moment. We have quite a bit of catching up to do," Senior told the woman who was flirting shamelessly with the young Monkey Lord, practically pinning him against the wall. Without awaiting an answer he took Monkey Fist's arm and dragged him off through the crowds.

KP

"Finally! I say I was about ready to lose all control on these fools," Monkey Fist said, relieved and grateful though he'd never admit it.

"All in a day's work Montgomery. No need to thank me," Senor Senior declared.

"Then I shant. You mentioned a proposition regarding the monkey powers," Monkey Fist fished.

"Always eager to cut to the chase, aren't you my boy?" Senior said, amusedly smiling. Monkey Fist absolutely _hated_ not being able to read the old man's expressions for what they really meant. The Monkey Lord was used to being able to read almost _everyone_! "Very well. Recently I have been in contact with a collector on the black market. Now this man specializes in everything you could possibly imagine. He is known as Big Daddy. His most recent obsession? Relics and mystical items. His prices are outrageous, however, out of the range of most. Now normally I would not look twice at such things; however, I spotted a strange relic, a medallion of sorts with a monkey symbol on it. This dealer told me this relic was from the mountainous regions of Japan, found within some sort of monkey temple.

Naturally my first thoughts went to _you_, Montgomery. Normally I have a strict policy against helping out fellow villains, let alone doing anything nice for them, but in your case I made an exception. Your friend Drakken told me all about the adventure you three had. Needless to say I was impressed. I even felt sorry for you and all the time you lost in your ultimate goal while you were encased in stone. And the curse following you around on _top_ of it? Dear boy, what _other_ sorts of trouble have you been getting in?" Monkey Fist cringed. He wasn't about to answer that question any time soon. He rather disliked feeling as if he were a child being chastised by his father. "Enough of the background to my decision though. Lord Fiske, I do not hesitate to say I think of you as almost a _son_ to me, and with only your well-being and interest in mind, I decided to spoil you and bought the little trinket."

"Frankly, having you as a father wouldn't be so bad, but your son Junior as a brother would be a nightmare," Monkey Fist bit. Senior's eyes narrowed warningly, but he let the dig towards his son slide. Seeing no rise Monkey Fist sighed, adding, "As for Drakken's tale, the man doesn't know how to keep quiet. Now give me the medallion," Monkey Fist replied.

"So I shall. On one condition," Senor Senior Senior replied.

"Oh really?" Monkey Fist icily said, hoping the menacing tone would frighten the old man off. As if. There wasn't even a traceable change in his normal expression.

"I need your help with something. Kim Possible's father has been working on a top secret device as of recently. I want it. To get it, I believe I may need your help. Junior is many things, but a top notch thief is not one of them. His role will be to pilot us there," Senior stated.

Monkey Fist mulled the proposition over. Some worthless scientific device, probably Drakken's dream heist, for a medallion with potentially enough power to finally help him realize his dreams. A team-up, he supposed, wouldn't be so bad. At least there wouldn't be as much fighting as there would be if it were Drakken and Killigan. Senior Senior was a clever man, not to mention a great help. From monetary gains to dragging him from the most awkward of situations at parties, the man had proven as much. Monkey Fist was loathe to call him his protector. As if he, a mystical monkey _master_, needed protection. It was to laugh. He supposed he could make this one little sacrifice for power though. Finally he answered, "Oh very well." He held out his hand and Senior shook it, smiling.

"Excellent," Senior said.

KP

Ron and Kim watched Bonnie blankly as she sat in the college cafeteria gazing lovingly at a picture, her cheek in her hand. "Uh, what's with Bonnie?" Ron asked.

Kim sighed and answered, "What do _you_ think? Senor Senior Junior."

"Man, she's really hung up on the guy," Ron remarked.

"Cha, like it'll last," Kim replied.

"I don't know Kim, I mean look at _us_. _We_ lasted," Ron said.

Kim blushed then defended, "That's different! She fell in love with him at first sight. We've been friends all our lives. This is real, Ron. She's just… infatuated."

"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie, ye with so little faith," Ron playfully teased.

Just then the Kimmunicator Watch rang. Kim immediately answered, saying, "What's the sitch?"

"Kim, there's a robbery in progress at your father's lab!" Wade exclaimed. "The perpetrators are after some top secret invention he's been working on! Better get down there quick."

"We're on it. Come on Ron," Kim said.

"Right behind you KP," Ron replied.

KP

"But father, I can _do_ this! I was trained by Shego herself," Junior insisted as Senior Senior and Monkey Fist slipped on their black hoods.

"Oh quit your bellyaching," Monkey Fist growled warningly. "This is too delicate of a procedure to risk _you_ ruining everything!"

"_Me_? I will have you know that I am…" Junior began.

"Enough Junior, you will obey. Stay here and be ready to leave at a moment's notice," Senor Senior warned.

"But, he, I, father…" Junior stammered helplessly.

"Junior," Senor Senior Senior growled.

Junior blinked then sighed deeply, saying, "Yes pappy."

"Good. Come Montgomery. Let us go," Senior said. With that he sprang from the plane, lowering himself into the lab.

Monkey Fist shot a triumphant grin back at Junior then followed, saying, "Cheerio then old chap." Junior watched jealously as Monkey Fist raced off with the older man. Senor Senior Senior was _his_ father, not _Monkey Fist's_! When had his father chosen another favorite? He looked sadly down then kicked at the ground. This was no fair!

KP

Senior pushed Monkey Fist quickly into the shadows as guards suddenly appeared. The two crouched low. As soon as the guards passed the duo rose and raced for the room. The door was closing. Monkey Fist neatly rolled, entering just before it shut. Senior waited outside. Seconds later it opened and he entered, joining the British Lord. "Good work Montgomery. You never cease to impress."

"You are rather full of surprises yourself, sir," Monkey Fist remarked. He'd had no idea Senor Senior Senior had been an X-Games champion. The man moved as if he were still young. Senior chuckled simply then went to the glass.

"Look at it Montgomery. Is it not stunning?" Senior asked.

"Not half as much as magic," Monkey Fist replied, unimpressed with the technology.

"Behave," Senor Senior warned. Monkey Fist harrumphed and folded his arms sulkily. Nonetheless he obeyed. Senior went to the control panel and began to type a sequence of commands.

"Might I ask how you know the code?" Monkey Fist asked.

"You think I did not do research on our heist?" Senior replied. Monkey Fist cringed. In retrospect that _had_ been a stupid question.

Monkey Fist took to summarizing the gadget. His eyes narrowed suspiciously on seeing some sort of round shaped hole. "Is that its power center?" he wondered. His understanding of technology was sub-par, to say the least. The most advanced gadget he'd ever really used was a laptop computer, and then only once in a blue moon.

"It is where one would put a power supply, yes," Senior answered.

"It has none?" Monkey Fist asked, excitement in his tone.

Senior paused and questioned, "What are you hinting at, young Lord?"

"Imagine the power that thing would have if powered by Mystical Monkey powers. Sir, if the medallion you found truly is of the Mystical Monkey legend, that device could be unstoppable!" Monkey Fist exclaimed hurriedly as Senior claimed his prize, obviously listening intently now. This was the most excited Monkey Fist had ever _been_ over technology.

"Maybe, but you two will never know," a voice said from behind.

They gasped and turned. "Kim Possible!" they both exclaimed.

KP

"Whoa; Monkey Fist and Senor Senior _Senior_? What happened to _Junior_?" Ron wondered.

"Yeah," Rufus agreed.

"Never mind Ron," Kim said warningly. "We'll be taking that back now."

"Over my dead body," Monkey Fist replied.

"Been there done that," Ron nipped. Monkey Fist started looking offended, still touchy about the whole Yono curse and whatnot. With a monkey shriek he pounced, attacking Ron. Ron cried out in alarm and desperately tried to fight back. Apparently now wasn't one of the times his true powers would obey him, but he still had the Kung-Fu moves, at least. Kim leapt at Senior. Senior, however, scowled and threw down some pellets Monkey Fist had given him, hiding himself from sight. Instantly he raced away before Kim could find her way through the fog. "Ow, ow, get him off me!" she heard Ron calling.

She gasped, worried, and cried, "Ron!" Thinking Monkey Fist was winning she raced to where she remembered him to be. The fog cleared up, though, and she stopped with a gasp. Ron was fighting _himself_!

Ron paused, noticing this and chuckling in embarrassment. "Oops?" he offered.

"Come on, they're getting away!" Kim exclaimed. She dragged Ron up and the two, plus Rufus, darted through the lab trying to catch the duo of villains.

"There, there!" Rufus chattered, pointing. The two were racing around a corner. Quickly they followed. They gasped, however, on seeing what was happening. Monkey Fist and Senor Senior were riding a rope ladder up into a plane. Junior waited, grinning evilly. All at once the plane shot off leaving the three behind.

"Oh, not good," Ron said.


	5. Monkey Fist's Quest: Conspiracy

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

(A/N: Little difficult to keep Bonny in character and at the same time show a soft and loving side of her.)

Monkey Fist's Quest: Conspiracy

Evilly Monkey Fist and Senor Senior Senior laughed, Senior holding the device victoriously in the air. "We've done it, we've done it!" Monkey Fist crooned.

"Victory is ours," Senior agreed.

"Yay for us!" Junior exclaimed. The other two looked blankly at him as if they hadn't even noticed he was there. Junior's smile fell and awkwardly he cleared his throat, grinning innocently and turning back to the flight path cringing.

"Now, Lord Fiske, you mentioned powering the device with the medallion," Senior remarked. "Do you really think it will work?"

"I can almost guarantee it. Of course I cannot be sure until we try. Speaking of which, the medallion," Monkey Fist hinted.

Senior frowned at him. Really he shouldn't trust the young Lord at all. Monkey Fist was just the kind to turn. Still, what was life without risk? He smiled then produced the trinket. Monkey Fist gasped and snatched it. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" Senior remarked.

"Why it's spectacular. Where on Earth did this 'Big Daddy' even find the man power to _reclaim_ it?" Monkey Fist asked. He knew immediately this was certainly a powerful object; so much so that it would have been heavily guarded by traps and probably stone temple guardians and whatnot.

"Let us just say only one man returned, barely. And then there were none. Big Daddy returned with no one," Senior answered. Monkey Fist started. They'd all been _killed_? Wow, that was dark. He blinked at Senior in shock then grinned back at the medallion.

"Perfect. With this power in my hands I am only all the closer to becoming what I was rightfully born to be! The Mystical Monkey Master!" Monkey Fist exclaimed. He began to laugh, the sound becoming more and more like a monkey the longer it went on.

"Bully for you," Junior complained. Monkey Fist shot an icy glare at the young man.

"Junior, behave," Senior warned.

"But father…" Junior began.

"Junior! One more word and you will go to your room," Senior warned.

"You have your own rooms on this ship?" Monkey Fist incredulously asked.

"But of course. What fun is being rich if you cannot flaunt it?" Senior questioned. Monkey Fist shrugged. All right, he had a point there.

Junior watched jealously, eyes narrowed, as his father and the Monkey Lord combined the two objects evilly laughing. He scowled when Senor Senior ruffled Monkey Fist's hair, though the Monkey man didn't hesitate to show his annoyance at the gesture. Junior scoffed then turned, folding his arms in front of his chest and pouting. What was so great about _Monkey_ Fist?

KP

"Go Wade, give me something I want to hear," Kim pled into her watch as she and Ron stood in the halls of the College during lunch break.

"Sorry Kim, no sign of Senor Senior Senior, Senor Senior Junior, or Monkey Fist. Not even a trace. I'll keep looking," Wade replied grimly. He hung up.

"You know, I don't remember saving the world being this hard in high school," Ron remarked as they left the College and made their way to the park. "I mean it seems we _always_ found the bad guys. Why are they harder to find _now_?"

"If I only knew," Kim replied with a frustrated sigh. She hated feeling helpless.

"Oh poor baby," they heard Bonnie's voice saying suddenly. They started and exchanged looks. There was only one person Bonnie would coo to like that. They gasped and raced towards the voice. Quietly they peered out from behind a tree and their eyes widened, mouths dropping. Sure enough there sat Bonnie on Senor Junior's lap, petting his hair and getting close.

"Whoa, Junior looks really bummed about something," Ron remarked.

"He'll have even more reason to be bummed. Come on Ron, he's going down," Kim said.

"Right behind you KP," Ron replied, smiling.

The two swung out from behind the tree and Kim flipped over the bench, landing in front of the couple. "Junior, stay right there!" Kim exclaimed.

KP

Junior and Bonnie gasped and shot up, saying, "Kim Possible!"

"Ugh, like, what do you want _this_ time Kim?" Bonnie demanded, annoyed.

"We're takin' lover boy to jail. Booyah!" Ron replied for Kim.

"Jail, why?" Junior demanded.

"You stole the ray gun from the science lab!" Kim accused.

"_Me_? I just drove the plane! Father and 'Monkey Fist' stole it," Junior said, pouting and folding his arms as his eyes narrowed jealously. "Honestly, what does father see in that one?"

Kim and Ron exchanged glances. They could bring him in as an accessory, but he'd said something far more interesting. Junior was jealous about Monkey Fist's relationship with _Senior_! They looked back at him. Kim's eyes lit up. Oh, this could work. "Where are they, Junior?" Kim demanded.

"As if I would tell you," Junior replied, scoffing.

"Hey Junior, you want Monkey Freak gone, don't you?" Ron tempted.

Junior looked intrigued a moment, but hesitation returned to his eyes and he said, "No, I cannot. Father would be furious. Monkey Fist is his partner. I cannot tell you where they are."

"Oh come one dude, just one itty bitty hint," Ron pled.

"Yeah, uh huh, itty bitty," Rufus agreed, making the motion with his paw.

"No, I mustn't," Junior dramatically answered, arm to his forehead.

KP

Kim ignored the two boy's arguing and turned to Bonnie saying, "B, a word." Without waiting for a reply she took Bonnie's arm and led her away from the two boys.

"Ugh, what now?" Bonnie demanded.

"We need to know where Senor Senior Senior and Monkey Fist are holing up," Kim said. "You're the only one Junior will let close enough to betray the secret to."

Bonnie started and demanded, "You want me to betray my _boyfriend_? Have you gone completely insane?"

"Bonnie, the fate of the world could rest on this!" Kim shot.

"I'm not going to betray Junior's trust like that," Bonnie insisted, and Kim had to admit, she was quickly gaining some respect for her high school cheer rival. She was impressed. Maybe she'd been wrong about Bonnie only being infatuated. "I mean seriously Kim? Like, would you do that to _Ron_?"

"Gee, I guess not," Kim admitted. It didn't change the fact she needed to know, though.

"Exactly, forget it," Bonnie said.

Kim hesitated then said, "Bonnie, I know you don't want to, but you don't understand. The world, Bon Bon, this could mean the _world_." Bonnie cringed but said nothing. "No more world no more lover boy. In fact, if Monkey Fist gets his way, this could be the last time you ever see him," Kim said, playing off of the one weak link she had ever been able to find that Bonnie had besides her sisters; Junior. What made it all the more powerful was the fact that she fully believed that her statement was true. Bonnie paled visibly and turned concernedly to look towards Junior.

After a long moment Bonnie looked down and muttered, "Ugh, fine…" Oh gods, she'd never felt rotten before in her life, even when butchering Kim, but now… Now she knew what it felt like, and she didn't like it.

KP

"I'm not playing anymore dude," Ron said.

"What are you going to do? Scream me to death?" Junior taunted.

"All right, that's enough. Come on Ron. Let's go," Kim said.

"Huh, what? But KP…!" Ron began.

"Ron, let's go," she repeated, trying to convey the message to Ron. Ron didn't get it, but Rufus caught on. The naked mole rat gasped and then scrambled up to Ron's ear and whispered what was happening.

Ron's eyes lit up and he said, "Oh! Oh, yeah, let's go, heh, heh." Quickly he took Kim's arm and hurried away.

KP

Junior sighed in relief then turned to Bonnie smiling. "At last, my Spanish Lullaby, we are alone. Come, buenita," he whispered, taking her hands and nuzzling her softly.

She grinned and closed her eyes, relishing the feel. Oh whenever he called her that she got chills. Whenever he used Spanish she melted. Her grin fell, though, to a hesitant frown. After a moment she looked up into his eyes and said, "You know I love you more than anything, right baby?"

"Of course ma paloma," he replied, curiously cocking his head. It was rare she got into these romantic sentimental moods; but this time it was mixed with something else. What? Guilt? But for what reason?

"If anything happened to you… Ugh, I don't think I could, like, take it, you know…" she said, nervously brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and trying not to sound sappy but instead stick to her cold exterior. "I'd do anything to make sure you were safe. Even… even if it meant you hated me after."

"Bonnie, what is wrong? Love, I could never hate you," Junior assured, now worried. Was something happening that he wasn't aware of? Was she all right?

I could never hate you… Oh gods, if only she could believe that; but she'd known nothing but hate most of her life. "Junior, I'm worried about what will happen when your father and this Monkey Fist guy, or whatever the freak's name is, start using the weapon. What if they, you know, get too carried away? What if something happens and… and you're hurt; or worse…"

"Father would never…" Junior began.

"Cha, but accidents happen. Besides, Monkey Fist… He would, _wouldn't_ he," she said. Junior cringed. She was right. Monkey Fist would love to be rid of him. "Besides, you keep saying your daddy's, like, starting to care more about Monkey Fist than you. I don't think they deserve that power, and if they hold it…"

"They might hurt _you_," Junior suddenly realized, and Bonnie looked sharply up. That was far from where she'd been heading, but it seemed he'd found another reason, and judging by the way his eyes widened, it was what would move him to act. She blushed.

"Forget about me! What about _you_?" she demanded.

"Never mind me. Paloma, I swear to you no such threat will exist to you any longer! I will… I will betray my-my father. For your sake and yours alone I will betray my father," Junior vowed, taking her hands. Before she could say anything more he'd also taken her lips.

He pulled away and began to walk off, but quickly Bonnie called, "Junior, be careful!" From what she'd heard of this Monkey Fist man, he was _not_ one to be trifled with. If he suspected her boyfriend of betraying him… She shuddered at the thought.

"Do not worry about me, Bonnie, I will be fine!" Junior called back. Bonnie bowed her head low.

"Good work Bon Bon," Ron sympathetically said from behind as he and Kim approached.

"Yeah, you did good B," Kim praised, offering a smile. Bonnie sniffed and wiped away a tear.

"You promise nothing will hurt him?" she meekly asked, voice cracking.

"Not a chance," Kim vowed. "I'll make sure of it."


	6. Monkey Fist's Quest: Betrayed!

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

(A/N: End Monkey Fist's portion. Next up Drakken, and he's proving difficult to complete.)

Monkey Fist's Quest: Betrayed!

"We will not be stopped. With this weapon we shall dominate the world!" Monkey Fist exclaimed as he and Senor Senior Senior bent over a map.

"Where will be strike first, father?" Junior asked Senior.

Senior smiled at his son then answered, "Right here in Middleton, Kim Possible's town. They will not know what hit them."

"Quick. Let's go immediately," Monkey Fist said, now excited to start.

"Junior, to the jet," Senior ordered.

"In a moment father. I, uh, have to turn off the oven!" Junior exclaimed. He darted off. Monkey Fist and Senior blinked after him.

"Oven?" Senior wondered aloud.

"I tell you he's not all there," Monkey Fist grumbled. Frowning, Senior struck the back of the Lord's head. "Ow! What was that for?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"You will not insult my son, Lord Fiske. Come. Let us get to the jet," Senior replied. Monkey Fist harrumphed but followed. He looked curiously in the direction Junior had run, eyebrow raising suspiciously. Something wasn't as it should be. Junior was acting odd. Too odd for his liking. He scowled. Treachery? Impossible. The boy wouldn't betray his father. Besides, he wasn't smart enough to keep a treachery a secret… Or _was_ he? "Lord Fiske!" Senior called again. Monkey Fist hesitated but soon obeyed. He would soon see. If Senor Senior Junior had betrayed them, though, oh how the boy would pay for it. Perhaps even with life.

KP

Junior picked up the phone and dialled the number they'd always contacted Kim Possible at. "What's the sitch?" Wade asked. He gasped on recognizing the caller and exclaimed, "Senor Senior _Junior_!" Junior hardly flinched. This Wade person was Kim's mission coordinator. It didn't really matter, though.

"Patch me through to Kim Possible," Junior said. "I have information." Wade, at first cautious, finally did so.

"Senor Senior Junior, what's your plan _this_ time?" Kim asked.

"They will strike at the heart of Middleton today. I must go now, before I am missed. Farewell Kim Possible. Hope it is not your last quest," Junior replied, trying his best to put both his father and Shego's menacing lessons into practice. Quickly he hung up then hurried to catch up to Monkey Fist and his father.

KP

Monkey Fist and Senior Senior laughed evilly as the ray blasted everywhere, charged by the monkey amulet. People were running in terror, screaming. "Soon Middleton will be ours!" Senior Senior exclaimed victoriously.

"Today Middleton, tomorrow the world!" Monkey Fist crooned. Junior watched tensely, afraid. Bonnie was down there somewhere. What if she was hurt?

"Monkey Fist, Senor Senior Senior!" a voice suddenly called out.

The two villains gasped and looked up. There stood none other than Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable! "Kim Possible!" Senior exclaimed.

"Ron Stoppable!" Monkey Fist cried out. "Oh this is too _easy_. Prepare to meet your maker, brats." He took aim with the weapon and fired. Ron cried out in terror and dove to the side. Kim leapt over the beam, flipping. Monkey Fist growled then shoved the gun into Senior's hands. With a monkey shriek he leapt from the plane and onto the roof of the building. Immediately he began attacking Kim. Easily enough Kim blocked his blows, but Monkey Fist was fast, and she was getting nervous. Had he become more powerful? Was he quicker than usual? Why?

"Ron!" she cried out as Monkey Fist managed to land a blow. If his powers were growing… She shivered. Easily Kim leapt away from him. This Mystical Monkey thing was a risk she didn't want. Ron, on the other hand, was the Monkey Master.

Ron, blinking in terror, suddenly scowled on hearing her call. He leapt up calling, "Hold on Kim!" He lunged quickly and suddenly, immediately pouncing Monkey Fist. With battle shrieks the two tore into each other.

"Quickly Junior, prepare for battle!" Senior ordered. He looked behind him but Junior wasn't there. "Junior?" he asked.

"Oh, did he ditch?" Kim asked. Senior gasped and turned. She was standing in the door of the _plane_!

Senior scowled then took aim, shooting. Kim leapt nimbly over the beam trying to reach the old man. She gasped as a shot barely missed her. This mystical monkey powered ray gun? Yeah, it wasn't her favorite.

KP

Junior, meanwhile, went to the controls of the plane. Quickly he set its course for back to the island. One more button and they would leave Monkey Fist behind and at the mercy of the two heroes. "Going somewhere?" an icy voice asked from behind.

Junior gasped and turned quickly. His eyes widened. "Monkey Fist!" he exclaimed in horror. But how, when, Ron had just been _fighting_ him!

"I _knew_ it. Traitor!" Monkey Fist yelled furiously. Junior swallowed and looked out the window. Ron's hands were full with Monkey Ninjas! No wonder he hadn't been able to go after Monkey Fist!

"Traitor? What means this traitor?" Junior asked, trying to play dumb; which really wasn't that hard for him.

"It means, boy, that you shall now suffer immeasurably," Monkey Fist replied. "Death will be a _mercy_ for you by the time I'm done."

Monkey Fist lunged. Junior screamed and fled in terror. Monkey Fist chuckled darkly. This wouldn't even be a challenge. It would almost be unfair to move at his full speed, so he allowed himself to slow down. At least it gave the boy a fighting chance.

KP

"You seem to be short a sidekick, Miss Possible," Senior said, having dodged another attack and shot at her. Kim looked out the door and gasped. Ron was being swarmed by Monkey Ninjas! Luckily for Senior, her distraction gave him an opening. He took aim and shot. She screamed in pain as the blast hit her, and toppled from the plane, falling towards the ground.

Ron, hearing her scream, gasped and looked up. He paled. "KP, no!" he cried. Suddenly his powers kicked in and the monkeys went flying with shrieks of pain. He dove off of the edge after her unconscious form. He grabbed her in one arm and seized her hairdryer, shooting the grapple at a ledge. He swung into a building but held fast. He couldn't drop her. "Kim, Kimmie, wake up," he desperately pled, gazing in terror at her still form. "Oh please, don't _do_ this to me!

Junior cried out in pain as Monkey Fist attacked him, sliding into the main part of the plane where Senior was. Senior turned with a gasp and his eyes widened. "Junior!" he exclaimed on seeing the monkey man attacking.

"Father, help!" Junior begged, desperately trying to fend off Monkey Fist's blows. He was bleeding and was sure there was a broken bone or two.

"Traitor!" Monkey Fist furiously shrieked. Senior's eyes widened. Junior had _betrayed_ them? Junior had betrayed _him_; his own _father_?

"How could you," Senior gasped out.

"Father, please!" Junior begged, seeing the shock and hurt in the man's eyes and feeling awful because of it. It wouldn't matter in a minute, though, because Monkey Fist was ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Lord Fiske, your enemy is at your mercy!" Senior exclaimed, knowing Ron was the one thing on this planet that would pry Monkey Fist away from exacting vengeance. Sure enough Monkey Fist froze and looked up at him in shock. He leapt off of Junior and darted to the door. His eyes lit brilliantly up. They were sitting ducks! He grinned wickedly and leapt from the plane. Senior grinned evilly. Farewell Kim Possible. Unbeknownst to him, though, Junior had staggered up and was now running for the button again that would abandon Monkey Fist.

KP

Ron heard the monkey shriek and looked up in terror. Monkey Fist seized the rope they hung from and slid down. Ron cried out in alarm. He couldn't fight with Kim helpless in his arms! His eyes lit up and he smirked. He couldn't fight, but he _could_ fall. He scowled then let go of the hairdryer. He had his own, after all. "What?" Monkey Fist wondered, seeing Ron drop. All at once, however, the grapple shot passed him and Ron swung up again. He landed a solid kick on Monkey Fist knocking him from the rope with a cry of pain. Monkey Fist wasn't concerned. The Seniors were there. Wait… he'd left Junior up there _unscathed_!

All at once Senior Senior cried out in alarm, he heard. He gasped as he was falling. "Junior, what are you doing?! Go back, go back!" Senior was yelling desperately, determined not to let Monkey Fist fall to his doom. Too late. The plane began to fly off. Senior looked back in horror.

Ron suddenly caught Monkey Fist and the three dangled from the grapple hook, Monkey Fist helpless to fight back. Senior sighed in relief. At least the young lord wouldn't die. But now he had a child to deal with. He scowled and retreated into the plane. There was nothing more he could do for Monkey Fist.

Kim's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. "Ow," she remarked.

"Kim, you're okay!" Ron exclaimed.

"R-Ron, what happened? Wait. Junior!" she said, suddenly alarmed. If Monkey Fist had harmed Junior… Oh Bonnie… Ron looked worried. He didn't know either.

"Unfortunately he's alive. To say he's fine would be optimistic," Monkey Fist growled, still trying to find a way out of this.

"What did you do to him?!" Kim demanded.

"Broken bone or two, some wounds that may need stitches, that sort of thing," Monkey Fist sneered. And he'd lucky that was _all_ I did. Kim and Ron sighed in relief.

KP

"Junior, how could you betray me, betray _us_?!" Senior furiously yelled, as he bound up the boy's wounds.

"Father, I am sorry but I-I was afraid," Junior replied.

"Of what?!" Senior demanded.

"Of… of losing you father," Junior answered, tears in his eyes. "You were showering so many praises upon Monkey Fist's head. You worked with him over me. You chose _him_ over your _son_! I-I did not want to lose you, father; and I could not risk him turning on us both… and Bonnie… Please father, please, forgive me! I did not mean for anyone to be hurt! I did not want you to love him more than me! I am your son, love _me_! Please, love me!"

Senior listened in disbelief, mouth dropped. After a long moment he closed it and drew the boy close wordlessly. Right now he had his son to assure. Junior relaxed and held his father tightly back. "There, there, my son. I _do_ love you. So, so much. I will always love you… You mean everything to me, Junior, _everything_. I would give up all I had for you, know that. Never could another replace you, my boy. _Never_. Despite my love for Lord Fiske, he is not you. Come, child, let us go home. I forgive you. I only pray that Lord Fiske does not consider this treachery punishable by death, for then I do not know of anyone alive who will save you from him, though I will die trying." Junior sighed inwardly in relief, but his thoughts went to Monkey Fist. The man would have been arrested by now. He couldn't help the feeling of dread. What would happen when Monkey Fist was released? He supposed time would reveal all, but he'd never been one for waiting and patience.


	7. Drakken's Mission

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

(A/N: Now for Drakken's portion. Still not sure if KP will make an appearance at all in this one. Anyway, one of my reviews for a previous story I did on this site was 'I guess Drakken and Shego aren't doing the dating thing.' In case that reviewer is reading, allow me to assure you that I am indeed a fan of the Drakken/Shego pairing. There will be romantic undertones once in a while, as there were in Redemption, but not too much. Many authors go overboard on that pairing, and out of character in doing so. I can't see them leaping right into a dating situation. Shego would be in denial a good long time , and Drakken would try to ignore whatever feelings he had, likely unable to even deduce what they _were_, and preoccupy himself in his work to try and forget them.)

Drakken's Mission

"Nrgh, Shego!" Drakken called. "Shego!"

"You bellowed?" she asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Our bank account is nearly depleted. How is it nearly depleted?" Drakken demanded.

"Two words. Dr. Dementor. Stopped by a while ago looking for you," Shego said, smirking.

"You let him waltz right in and steal our money?!" Drakken demanded.

"Wasn't here Dr. D. I was busy," he replied.

"Doing what?" Drakken asked.

"Spa day, doy," she answered, showing her nails to him.

He twitched then yelled, "Shego! Nrrgh, now I have to find a way to steal it back."

"Gotcha covered, Dr. D. Leave it to me," she replied, standing.

"You've done quite enough, thank you," Drakken replied.

"Whoa, what has _you_ so uptight?" she asked. "Seriously Drakken, you've been touchy ever since rescuing Monkey Boy from the Yono."

"I did _not_ rescue him. I released him from a curse and it doesn't even matter because now he's going right back to where he started before all of this happened," Drakken replied.

"Aw, Drewbie's concerned about his little friend," Shego said, eyes lighting up tauntingly.

"I am not concerned for Monkey Fist, and he is _not_ my friend!" Drakken shot. "I _am_ concerned about getting my money back, though. Come my minion, we'll meet Dementor head on."

"Minion?" she incredulously asked.

"Medieval term for beloved one, nrrgh, catch up Shego," he replied. He gasped on realizing what he'd said and quickly covered, saying, "I mean, for underling!" She blinked as he raced out. Minion? Beloved one? Hmm, the word had just taken on a new meaning for her. She cringed at the thought and gagged. Oh heck no. Growling, she stalked after her boss.

KP

"Dementor, open this door this very instant!" Drakken yelled. There was silence. Shego sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I've got this," she said. She lit up her hands and immediately blasted the door in.

Drakken blinked then said, "Good work Shego. Come on. Let's get our money." Boldly they entered the place and suddenly were surrounded by guns pointing at them. They went back to back, gasping. Shego scowled and lit her hands. Drakken called out his vines immediately. "Flowers, take out those guns!" Immediately they shot off to obey, ripping the ones closest to them from the walls. Shego blasted the guns that hadn't been taken out by the flowers. Lasers shot everywhere, but Shego was on the defensive, and Drakken, protected by his sidekick, was tearing the machines from the walls in a rare offensive position that he virtually never found himself in.

The blasts stopped. The two stood panting. "Dr. Drakken, have you come to destroy your evil nemesis for ze sake of good?" Dementor's voice suddenly said.

They gasped and looked up as the man appeared. "Dr. Dementor," Drakken greeted. "For your information, I'm back and as evil as ever. I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Vhat?" the man asked, playing dumb.

"My money!" Drakken shot. "Give it back or I'll be forced to let Shego go all ninja on you!"

"You won't like me when I'm ninja," Shego said, grinning in delight and excitement.

"Shego, down," Drakken warned. She scoffed and thought about blasting him but then shrugged it off.

"Drakken, Drakken, Drakken, of course I vill give you back your money," Dementor replied.

"Huh?" Shego asked.

"You'll what?" Drakken questioned in disbelief.

"I'll give you everything back. If, zat is, you help me vith something," Dementor offered.

KP

Drakken and Shego blinked blankly at him. After a long moment Drakken asked, "Well, that was easy."

"Hold it Doctor D. What's the catch?" Shego asked Dementor.

"A simple robbery," Dementor said.

"Yeah, uh huh, of what?" Shego asked.

"Oh just a certain device zat a certain Big Daddy has come into possession of," Dementor replied.

Shego and Drakken started. "Big Daddy!" they both exclaimed.

"He's the biggest black market dealer _out_ there!" Drakken exclaimed.

"We're talking Mafia big," Shego chimed.

"We go against him we'll have the whole mafia after us!" Drakken exclaimed. "Forget it!"

"Psh, I could take them," Shego said, shrugging and waving her hand.

"Over my dead body!" Drakken shot. "But perhaps I can get it by other means," Drakken mused.

"Other means? We're broke, Drakken," Shego said.

"Come now Shego, where's your trust in me?" Drakken asked.

"What trust?" she incredulously asked.

"Shego!" he shot.

"Yeah, whatever, have fun with that. I'll be back at the base," she replied. With that she turned and walked away. Drakken blinked then harrumphed, folding his arms.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dementor asked.

"None of your business!" Drakken shot. Furiously he marched out. He needed to get to Big Daddy's base of operations.

KP

Glaring at Big Daddy, Drakken finally said, "Give me a price."

"500, 000," Big Daddy replied. Drakken nearly had a heart attack. Outwardly he only twitched, though, he was proud to say.

"Come now Big Daddy, surely as one of your best customers you can give a discount," Drakken tried to persuade.

"Dr. Drakken, the price I gave you _was_ a discount. It was fifty percent off," Big Daddy replied.

Drakken's mouth dropped as Big Daddy laughed. Apparently Big Daddy had no intentions of letting this prize go. Drakken scowled and said, "So be it." Angrily he rose and left. He wasn't done yet, though; not at all. If he couldn't get it through words, he'd get it by theft. Shego was usually better suited for the theft, but this had just gotten personal.

KP

Drakken looked down through the hole he'd cut in the roof. His eyes fell on the treasured object and he put on a pair of shades, of his own design, that could scan for any security measures. There were a lot. Not that he couldn't handle it, that is. He hoped… He grinned evilly and brought out a group of mirrors. "All right flowers, do your stuff," he ordered. The vines immediately went out and lowered the mirrors into the chamber, deflecting the beams.

Drakken snickered then lowered more vines down into the room. They wrapped around the device and pulled it up. "Hello baby," Drakken said, grinning as he took it from them. He called up the other vines and replaced the section of roof he'd cut out. Quickly he left. Oh if Big Daddy ever learned who'd taken this, _he'd_ be _done_ for.

KP

Drakken returned to Dementor's lair and pounded impatiently at the door. Something was off about this whole situation. Why would Dementor ask _him_ for help _anyway_? The doors opened and Dementor greeted, "Dr. Drakken, what a surprise."

"Surprise? You were _expecting_ me!" Drakken shot, annoyed.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Do you have ze device?" Dementor asked, getting right to the point. Drakken scoffed. He doubted Dementor had forgotten _anything_.

"Nrrgh, yes," Drakken replied, handing it over. Dementor's eyes widened and he grinned, beaming.

"Ze Automatic Destructonator 5000!" he crooned.

"Now where's my money?" Drakken demanded.

Dementor frowned then smirked coldly. "Come in Doctor. You vill get your money back, as vell as a little surprise," he answered.

"Ooh goody! I love surprises," Drakken replied. He wasn't oblivious, though. Well, usually he was, but still! He smelled a trap, and he didn't like it. The flowers squirmed in his neck and he felt reassured. If all else failed, use super-vines.

KP

Drakken frowned at the other men seated at Dementor's table. Dinner? He'd been invited to _dinner_? Since _when_? Well, at least the food was good. And he had his money back! Still, something was wrong. Dementor was being entirely too accommodating.

"Tell us again, Drakken, how you stole the device," Dementor prompted.

"I never told you I stole it in the _first_ place," Drakken replied suspiciously. Shego wasn't around, so he had to be especially clever and on guard.

"Well tell us _now_," Dementor persuaded.

Pursing his lips, because now he just _knew_ something was wrong, Drakken replied, "I have to go."

"You won't be going anywhere," a cold voice said from behind. Drakken gasped, paling, and whirled.

"Big Daddy!" he exclaimed. Dementor had _betrayed_ him!


	8. Drakken's Mission: Targeted

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

Drakken's Mission: Targeted

"Nrrgh, this isn't what it looks like!" Drakken exclaimed. "I, uh, found the device."

Big Daddy, still frowning, snapped his fingers and was immediately flanked by guards and henchmen. "Good luck, doctor," Dementor said. Evilly laughing, he and his men retreated, leaving Drakken facing off with the big men with guns all alone. Oh this was bad. Not even _Shego_ cared to mess with the Mafia! She would do it probably, but she wouldn't care for it. And seeing as the Mafia would always be there, she would probably end up dead if he ever gave her that command. Hence the reason he'd ensured they rarely dealt with them. Until, he wryly realized, today.

They began shooting. Drakken dove under the table with a cry of alarm. Immediately he formed a cocoon out of his flowers, a shield in a way. Instantly he sent out a group of flowers and vines to tear into everything and anything. He heard the Mafia crying out. Time to _really_ put these powers to the test. He rolled out from under the table and ordered, "Flowers, fit to body!" Instantly the vines formed a bodysuit around him, virtually impenetrable. He blinked, shocked. Wait. He couldn't breathe! "Can't breathe!" he choked. They became slightly looser, allowing for easier movement and breathing. "Destroy!" Drakken ordered. The flowers grabbed up the Mafia guards and thrust them around the room and into the air, juggling them around. Big Daddy watched on in shock. "Oh I'm on a _roll_!" Drakken exclaimed. Big Daddy scowled and silently slipped away. He would be back. And he had another way of getting to the good doctor. A certain green skinned woman. Drakken would pay for his theft, one way or another.

Panting, Drakken looked around, the vine body suit now gone. The gang was dealt with. He had to get out now. He immediately raced away. Big Daddy wasn't around, which meant he'd made a getaway, probably to contact more men. Great. The last thing he needed was to be targeted by the Mafia! They went after everything and everyone they could think of to get to their targets. Family, pets, workmates, anyone you cared about… Wait… He gasped, sliding to a stop. "Shego!" he exclaimed. Instantly he raced off.

KP

Shego lazily read through a magazine. Suddenly the door burst open and she leapt up, hands glowing. Spotting the intruder she frowned. "Dr. D?" she asked, startled by the man's terrified and alarmed appearance. "Oh don't tell me princess is here again."

"Shego! You're alive!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Alive? Did you get into some bad coco moo?" she asked, now annoyed.

"Some what now? No! Nrrgh, Shego, be serious!" Drakken shot. "Now listen, I want you to go on paid vacation for as long as you like. In fact, go as far away from here as possible! Preferably to some unknown tropical island paradise. I'll pay all your expenses, of course. Consider it my treat."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on Dr. D? Paid vacation for as long as I want, it will cost me nothing, and you want me to go to some paradise? Now I'm no genius, but something doesn't add up here," she replied.

"Doesn't add up? Of course it adds up! Can't I do something nice for my employees?" Drakken asked.

"Drew…" she growled, hands lighting.

"I, uh, you see, that is, I…" he stammered. She was scowling. He blinked then exclaimed, "I'm working on a top secret plan that could explode at any moment!" She looked doubtful. Did he seriously think she was buying that? Seeing her doubt, he continued, "All right, all right! My family is coming over."

"I'm gone," Shego said, almost before he'd finished the sentence. He sighed in relief and waved as she leapt in the hover car and drove off. Thank goodness for her intolerance with his relatives.

KP

As soon as she was out of sight Drakken grabbed up the intercom and said, "Attention all henchmen. This is your kind and benevolent Doctor speaking. You all have vacation time starting now. Ta ta." He could practically hear their cheers, and in seconds they were all cleared out. Immediately he picked up the phone and dialled his mother, giving her a story about her having won a contest to a tropical paradise, all-expense paid. She fell for it hard. Motor Ed didn't need to be contacted. He was currently in prison, and that was the safest place for him to be at the moment.

Drakken looked around the empty lair. Hmm. Suddenly he felt so alone. No matter. It was all in the name of self-preservation. He could worry completely about himself, now, if he didn't have to fear for his loved ones. He pondered calling DNAmy, but it was obvious by now there was nothing between them, so he wasn't overly concerned. He needed a plan. The Mafia would be after him for the rest of eternity if he didn't find a way to get out of it. He wasn't spending _his_ life in hiding. Or in witness protection, for that matter. He needed some kind of memory erasing device. He could do that. Providing he lived long enough. He needed to buy time and lie low. Wait… jail! It was perfect! All he had to do was flub robbing a bank and he'd find himself there in less than a heartbeat! It was genius! But then again his plan to steal from Big Daddy had been genius _too_, and look where _it_ got him. Oh well.

KP

Just as he was about to go into his office he heard a door being kicked in from below. He gasped. They were here! He instantly darted to the top of the stairs to look down. Sure enough there was a group of men looking confused. Good. He grinned and rose, but just then a bullet flew passed where his head had just been! He blinked blankly then looked out the window only to catch the glint of a rifle. "Oh, assassination, how lovely," he remarked. The gun sounded again and he bolted with a cry of terror.

He heard the men from below racing up the stairs to pursue him. He had to reach his secret escape, and _now_! He dove headlong into his bedroom and slammed the door shut as bullets began firing. They were splintering the door and Drakken was never gladder for how solid it was. Still, he regretted not using metal doors in this lair. He immediately typed in a sequence on his computer. A secret compartment opened up with a big button on it. He leapt for it and pushed. An escape pod appeared and Drakken jumped in. Just as the doors broke in, the pod shot off. Drakken could have whooped for joy… if he wasn't so terrified.

KP

The pod landed just outside of Middleton. He released himself from it groaning in pain. It hadn't been an easy landing. Now to get to the bank. He hadn't had long to plan something, but all he needed to do was flub it anyway. He groaned and staggered up. Quickly he went towards the bank, checking his mother's place as he passed to ensure she was gone. It was empty. Good. He reached the bank and paused. Quickly he looked around then entered.

"Welcome to Middleton Bank, how can I help you," the teller said in a bored tone.

"Yes, um, I would like, err…" Drakken began. How did one go about robbing a bank? That was _Shego's_ forte. Finally he frowned and pulled a ray gun, saying, "I would like all your money! Ah ha!"

"I'm sorry sir, we can't authorize that transaction," she boredly said, not even moving to blink.

Drakken started. "I beg your pardon?" he asked. She shrugged. She couldn't be going for the emergency call button because both her hands were on the counter. Couldn't he do anything _right_? "I think you misunderstood. I have you at gunpoint. I've ordered you to give me all your money. You're supposed to scream and beg! Or at the very least push an emergency button!"

"You don't say," she remarked, not looking up.

"All right, fine. I'll do this the hard way," Drakken growled. Unfortunately, it was also the way most likely to get him shot. Of course he'd be shot _anyway_ if he _didn't_. "Everybody on the ground!" he ordered, spinning and firing the gun into the roof. Time to go bad boy on these citizens. There were screams and people dropped to the ground. "Give me the money!" he ordered the teller again, and this time she looked alarmed.

"Okay, okay!" she exclaimed. Shakily she began to fill a sack with money.

"Don't move!" Drakken ordered the others. _Someone_ had pushed an emergency button, he hoped. "This is a hostage situation!" Unfortunately, he was also working alone. If no one tried to be a hero he'd be fine though, he hoped.

KP

The woman finally handed him the bag filled with money. "Ah ha! In your face Shego!" he exclaimed. _He_ could rob things _too_. Of course, he wouldn't have much to hold over her head since he was deliberately being caught. There the police were. About _time_ they got here.

"Out of the bank! Come out with your hands up!" the police called from outside.

"Finally," Drakken grumbled. Easily he tossed the bag of money out then put his hands up, walking out without a fuss. "Oh my, you caught me. Whatever shall I do?" Drakken called out snidely. "Ow!" he exclaimed as they grabbed and cuffed him. "All right, I get the picture!" They brought him towards the police car. Just as they pushed his head down a bullet sounded, barely missing him! He cried out in terror and dove inside as the police went after the shooter. The Mafia had found him! "Drive, drive, drive!" Drakken begged the officer in the car. Bullets were sounding again. Quickly the driver floored it and tore off.


	9. Drakken's Mission: Stooges Reunited!

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

Drakken's Mission: Stooges Reunited!

The jailhouse doors slammed shut as two guards dragged in a struggling and panicked Drakken, who had by now realized his odds of ending up cell mates with Lucre—yet again!—was almost 100%. "No, let me go! Oh who am I kidding? Lock me away, but not with Lucre! Anyone but Frugal Lucre!" Drakken begged. He burst into tears. The guards rolled their eyes then stopped at the warden's desk. The evil doctor stopped crying in order to gasp and stare wide eyed at the man who would book his cell.

"Hey Mac, where do ya want him? Same as usual?" one guard asked the warden.

"Please not Lucre, please not Lucre," Drakken begged under his breath. All at once he cried aloud, seemingly unprompted, "Please not Lucre!"

"Calm down bub. Your regular cell is off limits to you," the man replied.

"What?" Drakken asked in disbelief. "But who could handle _Frugal_?"

KP

Meanwhile, in the cell… "So my escape plan is to blow our cell up with an explosive golf ball," Frugal narrated to his cell mate. "What do you think Motor Ed?"

"Whoa dude, you're like, so evil. Righteous!" Eddie replied.

"Great, now all we need to do is get one," Lucre remarked.

KP

Drakken twitched at this knowledge. Of course. Who else? Oh well, at least he was in prison. "In fact, all the cells are full thanks to…" the warden began.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed furiously.

The three police officers blinked at him. "Um, right. The point is we're over filled. He'll need to share a different cell with two of the other inmates," the warden stated.

"Why not throw him in with his cousin and Lucre?" the first guard suggested.

The warden chuckled and patted the man's shoulder, saying, "Ah you trainees. Always good for a chuckle."

"You don't stick family members together with a stranger. Things could get bad very quickly," the second officer answered.

"I resent that!" Drakken shot.

"Throw him in cell thirteen," the warden said with a shrug, the three now ignoring Drakken.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Drakken exclaimed as they dragged him in. They reached the cell, threw him inside, then walked away. "_Thank_ you, officers! I'm free of Lucre and Ed! I'm free! I won't go insane! I'm free!"

Just then a voice broke in saying, "Are ye daft lad? This wee cell ai'ent freedom, annoyin' cell mate ar no'." Drakken gasped and whirled only to see who exactly his cell mates were. He gasped in disbelief on seeing them, one in a kilt, the other dangling from the ceiling, both of them looking at him in shock!

"Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan!" Drakken exclaimed.

KP

"Doctor _Drakken_?" Monkey Fist asked, dropping from the ceiling and knuckle walking up beside Killigan. "Whatever are you in for _now_?"

"Nrrgh, never mind. It's embarrassing," Drakken replied, crossing his arms and looking away.

"It can't be _tha'_ embarrassin'," Duff prompted.

"Oh yes it is," Drakken replied.

"Come on," Duff said.

"No," Drakken replied.

"Tell us!" Monkey Fist ordered.

"Never!" Drakken shot.

"I'll just bet he blew a minor theft a _child_ could have succeeded at," Monkey Fist said to Killigan, trying for a different approach.

"I did _not_!" Drakken insisted. He knew exactly what they were trying to do, but he didn't care. His reputation was at stake.

"Nah. 'E blew another domination plot," Duff declared.

"All right, I'll tell you! I stole from a Mob boss named Big Daddy, and I succeeded at it too, I'll have you know, so take _that_, Shego! Unfortunately, Dementor betrayed me to said boss," Drakken admitted.

KP

"Ye' fell far Dementor's scheme?" Duff incredulously asked.

"Drakken, tell me you at _least_ suspected," Monkey Fist stated.

"Of course I did! I took a chance, okay?" Drakken shot. "I was desperate!"

"Who's this Big Daddy I keep hearing about _anyway_?" Monkey Fist inquired.

"Eh, some big shot. Ye' would no' know 'im lad," Killigan answered.

Drakken continued, saying, "Yes, well, you don't _steal_ from Big Daddy. If you do you might as well dig your own grave. Now his goons are scouring the country and beyond for me. In the interest of self-preservation I purposely flubbed a bank robbery and let myself get caught. I told you, embarrassing! Can we drop it now? I've taken risks before."

"Well now that we three are all together again, feel up t' takin' another?" Duff questioned, eyes glittering villainously.

Drakken immediately straightened up. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Of _course_! We two haven't been able to escape yet because we haven't found our center. Something's been missing that's prevented us. With Drakken here, though, balance has been _restored_. We three together could _easily_ escape!" Monkey Fist declared.

"Well, I was going to wait for Shego to break me out, but then this sounds so much more fun," Drakken replied, rubbing his hands over each other. "Now, gentlemen, it's time for a plan."

"Hold on Drakken, first things first. We're all in complete agreement that we're in this together?" Monkey Fist strictly questioned. He wasn't inclined to face another treachery if this was going to work.

"Ye' mean all far one and one far all like?" Duff asked.

"As in no man left behind?" Drakken pressed.

"If one of us falls, we _all_ fall," Monkey Fist confirmed.

"So you want a pact," Drakken restated.

"Are you in or out? Duff?" Monkey fist asked, putting in his hand.

"Easy Monkey Fist. Ah'm in," Duff declared, putting in his hand.

"Nrrgh, fine. I'm in," Drakken agreed, putting in his own. "I hate this honor amongst thieves bit. Stupid vows," he continued to complain.

"As long as ye' two stick by 'em," Killigan stated.

Just then the three realized their hands were still together. "Um, do we move now?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Yes, of course," Drakken stated, pulling his away. Duff and Monty pulled apart quickly.


	10. Jail Break

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I'm not very far in this story. I'm jockying between like three or more different categories, so updates will probably be slower than usual. Which also gets on my nerves because I like updating daily. Enjoy.)

Jail Break

"All right. What's been attempted so far, or planned?" Drakken asked.

"Breaking out while in the prison yard," Monkey Fist replied.

"How did _that_ fail?" Drakken asked.

Monkey Fist cringed then replied, "They electrified the barbed wire."

"O-kay then. What else?" Drakken asked.

"Sneakin' out when the power's down," Duff replied.

"Dare I ask?" Drakken asked.

"Ah ended up en the room they once used far executions," Duff replied. "And Ah _still_ say there were ghosts there!"

"You Scottish and your ghosts," Monkey Fist nipped. "He fled and begged the wardens to throw him back in the cell."

Drakken face-palmed. This could be more difficult than they'd anticipated. "All right, new plan. Use our strengths," he declared.

"How do you propose to make bombs in prison for Killigan?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"Oh please, simple chemistry," Drakken answered. "We just need the components."

"Well, Ah suppose whataiver they make the food here wi' could substitute," Killigan mused, having become accustomed to using substitutes in dire circumstances.

"Yes. Before we can use the explosives, though, considering they even work, we must get out of this cell and into the prison yard," Monkey Fist declared.

"My vines can reach the guard's keys," Drakken offered.

"I can commandeer the components to make the bombs," Monkey Fist said.

"The meatballs 'ere will serve as substitute golf balls," Killigan said.

"Are you sure the blast will _penetrate_ them?" Monkey Fist wryly asked.

"We'd better hope so," Drakken said. "A golf club should be easy to fashion. When we get out into the prison yard. Killigan can put his golf skills to use and send an explosive high on the wall. Monkey Fist climbs up there in the chaos that will ensue when the guards try to capture us. I'll pull myself up with my flowers while ferrying Killigan up."

"Aye," Killigan agreed.

"I suppose," Monkey Fist said with a sigh. "I simply cannot stay here anymore. The longer I stay, the closer the Yono comes."

"I'd _prefer_ to be in here, actually, but I need to get together supplies for a memory wiping device," Drakken said.

"Don't you need to plan one _out_ first?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Nrrgh, I already _have_," Drakken said.

"Do no' worry laddie. Monkey Boy and Ah will have yer back 'till this all blows over," Killigan said.

"We will?" Monkey Fist asked.

"If ye' want our help wi' the Yono, aye!" Killigan shot. Monkey Fist cringed. He really didn't have a choice at this point.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"_Yes_! I _love_ you guys!" Drakken exclaimed. Suddenly all the eyes of the other prisoner's looked over at them narrowed icily.

KP

Drakken gave a horrified gasp and desperately covered, "I mean, no, I don't love you, I detest you! No love here!" Monkey Fist was taken aback and looked curiously at Duff Killigan. Killigan, however, looked just as horrified and panicked.

"Uh, the lad 'as lost 'is marbles! The wee idiot's gone insane! We'd better call en the warden!" Duff called loudly around the cell.

Monkey Fist looked completely lost. "Why on _Earth_ did you suddenly lose your heads over a silly thing like _that_?" Monkey Fist demanded.

Duff and Drakken blinked blankly at him. "Are ye' really tha' _naïve_ laddie?" Duff finally questioned.

"What do you mean?" Monkey Fist asked.

"He was kidding, just kidding!" Drakken called, then nervously laughed.

Still looking completely clueless, Monkey Fist questioned, "I _beg_ your pardon?"

"You don't say the word 'love' in prison. Have you lost your mind?" Drakken hissed.

"Why ever _not_? It's not like anything is meant by it," Monkey Fist replied, now slightly annoyed.

"You haven't been in here much, have you?" Drakken asked.

"Mark o' a good villain," Duff defended for Monkey Fist.

"Oh please, his monkey's probably save him," Drakken stated.

"I'll have you know I am not completely reliant on my Monkey Ninjas!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Since when?" Killigan asked.

"How dare you!" Monkey Fist shot. Then the battle started and raged until they were all back to back panting and trying to catch their breath. All right, enough of this. They had to get to work. Time to just let it go.

KP

They waited casually as the guard walked down the hall, drawing his baton across the bars. They met each other's eyes and nodded. Drakken sent of a vine as the guard neared and passed by. The vine followed the man and reached up, easily pickpocketing his keys. "At lunch, get the supplies. I'll hide the key in here somewhere until we're ready to break out," Drakken said.

"Right," Monkey Fist answered.

"As soon as we have the things, lads, Ah'll get t' work on the experiment," Killigan said. "I'm playin' sick and fashionin' a golf club durin' lunch."

"Excellent work, Killigan," Monkey Fist answered. Soon enough the call to lunch rang out. Monkey Fist and Drakken swiftly left while Killigan played the part of ill so perfectly he was almost sent to hospital before Drakken, using his title as 'Doctor'—not that the guards needed to know it meant scientific doctor and not medical—insisted that all he needed was rest.

KP

Drakken watched in amusement as the British Lord charmed his way into the lunch woman's good graces, getting everything he needed in the process. Drakken observed Monkey Fist kiss the woman's hand then head over. "Ten out of ten," Drakken praised.

"Almost so simple it was criminal," he answered. "Now all we need to do is smuggle it all back to our cell.

"Easier said than done," Drakken wryly knew. He grimaced then took the tray and sent out his vines from under the prison shirt. They wrapped around the objects and drew close to his body in a fashion that the lumps were almost invisible. He grinned evilly at Monkey Fist, and the minute the bell rang they bolted.

They hurried into their cell and dumped the ingredients in front of Killigan, who had already fashioned a makeshift golf club. Killigan looked back at them, saying, "About time."

"Lunch was the same length as always, fool," Monkey Fist nipped.

Killigan took the ingredients and quickly went to work on them. Drakken and Monkey Fist kept a lookout for the guards. "It's done," Killigan finally said.

"Good. Tonight we move," Drakken declared.

"So soon?" Killigan asked.

"I want _out_ of here so I can deal with my mob problem," Drakken replied.

"And I am in the process of planning my next artifact hunt," Monkey Fist added.

"Fine, fine. We'll move tonight," Killigan said, rolling his eyes.

KP

The three waited until the guard passed their cell. Easily Drakken's flowers set to work unlocking the door. It clicked. Perfect. The three grinned then silently pushed it open. Like ghosts they managed to make their way to the prison yard. They avoided a light and Killigan dropped a golf ball. He judged the distance. "We may all be able to get out without you having to pose a distraction," Monkey Fist whispered more to Drakken than to Killigan.

"I suppose," Drakken mused, judging the odds. They could probably do it. He wouldn't dare try if he were teamed up with anyone else, but with Killigan and Monkey Fist backing him, he could probably pull it off.

"There's nay a reason ye' should risk capture, lad," Killigan agreed. With that he struck the ball. The explosion rang loud and clear. Alarms wailed and all light went in that general direction. Monkey Fist threw down some smoke pellets he'd gotten Killigan to put together, concealing them all from sight.

Swiftly the three darted out. Monkey Fist scaled the wall. Drakken followed, ferrying Killigan with his vines. Before the smoke cleared, they were gone amidst a spray of blindly fired bullets.


	11. Evil Incorperated Vs Mafia Daddy

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

Evil Incorporated Vs. Mafia Daddy

"We did it!" Drakken exclaimed. "High five!"

Killigan and Monkey Fist looked at him, unimpressed. They were hiding away in a cave and waiting for a moment to leave and get somewhere safe. "Ah do no' think so, lad," Killigan answered.

"Oh _spare_ us, Drakken," Monkey Fist grumbled, rolling his eyes. Drakken grinned innocently, shrugging.

"Where do we go from _here_?" Killigan questioned.

"What's close?" Monkey Fist asked.

"DNAmy's house," Drakken suggested.

"Oh monkey gods no!" Monkey Fist exclaimed, appalled at the thought.

"We could go to yer base, Drakken. The mob think's ye've been arrested, after all," Killigan offered.

"Nrrgh, the minute they hear of our escape that's where they'll go," Drakken replied.

"Well we can no' very well fly all the way t' Scotland and ma castle," Killigan said.

"If you gentlemen care to accompany me on a relic hunt, Japan or South America would be safe bets," Monkey Fist suggested.

"That doesn't help my _mafia_ situation," Drakken replied. "First things first, Monkey Fist."

"My quest is top priority, for your information!" Monkey Fist shot.

"It's _my_ neck on the line!" Drakken retorted.

"I have a _monkey_ spirit after me!" Monkey Fist yelled.

"Who cares? I'm stuck with the _mob_! And I don't have a protection spell on _me_, so there, hah!" Drakken replied.

"He has ya there, laddie," Killigan said to Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist blinked then pouted. "Wait, Ah'm hearin' somethin'," Killigan suddenly said.

KP

The trio fell silent, listening closely. There were voices coming from the back of the cave. "That's odd," Monkey Fist remarked quietly. The three crawled towards the sounds and reached a hole where light was shining through. They peeked into it and gasped. There was Big Daddy with his people in an adjoining chamber!

"Here is what we are going to do. You are going to go into that prison, posing as guards. You will find Dr. Drakken and you will bring him to me alive under the guise of a prisoner transport. It's remarkable the man actually has a brain. It was a stroke of brilliance on his part to hide away his beloved sidekick, his mother, and his men. If we can't get to him through them, we will get to him personally," Big Daddy told his people.

"Hey boss, word around the grapevine is he's gotten chummy with that mercenary you like to hire, Duff Killigan, and some monkey obsessed freak of a British Lord," one of his men said.

"How _dare_ they," Monkey Fist hissed, almost rising. The other two pulled him back down, scowling and hushing him to silence.

"Then bring them as well," Big Daddy said.

Just then another of the gangster's men got off a radio and declared, "Bad news, boss. There's been a jail break, and guess who got away."

"What?" Big Daddy asked icily, eyes narrowing. "Then find them. They can't have gone far. The only place relatively safe for them to hide would be…" He trailed off and waved his hand, making the others fall into silence. The only place for them to hide would be in this cave, he'd realized.

"What's he doin'?" Killigan asked suspiciously.

"I think we need to get out of this cave," Drakken replied fearfully, breaking into a cold sweat.

"Here, here," Monkey Fist agreed. He turned then let out a horrified monkey shriek. Right behind them stood a wall of gangsters! "Oh sweet mother of Shinigami!" The other two gasped and whirled. They cried out in alarm as they were seized. Oh, this was bad.

KP

Roughly the three were presented to a smirking Big Daddy. "Oh, Big Daddy. Hello there. How nice to see you again," Drakken said in fear.

"How _dare_ you attack us from behind!?" Monkey Fist demanded as he scowled.

"Super villains beat Mafia, _everyone_ knows tha'!" Killigan agreed, frowning.

"Point taken. But what about _super_ villain mafia?" Big Daddy asked.

The three exchanged looks. "Tha's a wee bit different," Killigan relented, grimacing.

"This is an outrage and I will not stand for it! Release me at once!" Monkey Fist demanded. He cried out in pain as he was struck.

He shook his head and gaped. Drakken, looking at him, warned, "Oh keep your monkey mouth shut." Monkey Fist looked about ready to retort but then thought the better of it.

"Yer gonna regret this," Killigan growled.

"Am I? After you're dead, it won't matter," Big Daddy replied.

The three gasped as guns were aimed at them. "Oh mommy," Drakken squeaked.

"The police are scouring everywhere here. They'll detect the sound of a bullet," Monkey Fist protested. "And I don't see any silencers on those weapons."

"My dear fellow, what makes you think we're shooting you _here_?" the man asked.

Drakken's eyes lit up as a plan came to him. Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas! They followed him everywhere! And Monkey Fist was one of the few villains, along with the Knights of Rottigan and a couple others, who had nothing to do with Big Daddy whatsoever. Which meant that if they were brought outside, Big Daddy would have made a fatal mistake. He didn't know Monkey Fist's ways, or his modus operandi.

"The forest would be a much safer bet, that's for sure," Drakken said, looking as if he were pondering Big Daddy's words. "I mean… oops," he added, just in case Big Daddy got to thinking the words had been intentional, which they had been, but the gangster didn't need to know that.

"Nice goin' lad," Killigan growled, unimpressed. Drakken shrugged, grinning innocently.

"Why thank you, my dear doctor. You've made this so much easier," Big Daddy replied, grinning cruelly. Hook line and sinker, hah! In your face Shego and Kim Possible.

KP

The three were dragged into the forest, sacks that were probably doubling as execution hoods over their heads. "This is most unpleasant!" Monkey Fist protested in annoyance.

Drakken certainly hoped Monkey Fist had caught on, by now, to what he was doing. The British Lord was highly intelligent, so Drakken couldn't see why he _wouldn't_ have. "Where are the heroes when ye' _need_ them?" Killigan complained.

"Studying, no doubt," Monkey Fist replied.

"Any last words, men?" Big Daddy questioned.

"Just three," Monkey Fist replied.

"Go on," Big Daddy replied.

"Monkey Ninjas attack!" Monkey Fist ordered.

Before the mob could even react, furious monkey shrieks were heard as the simians leapt from the branches and began royally thrashing the gangsters.

KP

Chippy and George leapt over to the three men and quickly untied them, pulling the sacks from their heads. The three villains leapt up and instantly attacked. Monkey Fist leapt right into the fray with a monkey shriek, striking quickly and painfully at everything that moved. Killigan let loose with some his explosive meatballs, further confusing them. Drakken summoned his flowers and ordered, "Flowers, capture!"

Instantly the flowers darted out and in moments Big Daddy and his crew, lost in the confusion of Killigan's explosions and battered by Monkey Fist and the Monkey's, were held helplessly at the mercy of Team Drakken. "Bet ye' naiver expected tha'," Killigan remarked, grinning evilly and victoriously.

"Release us at once!" Big Daddy ordered.

"Unlikely," Monkey Fist replied. "Order those vines to squash them like bugs, Drakken."

"Ew, mental pictures, Monkey Fist," Drakken protested. "All _I_ want is to be off of their hit list. I would prefer to avoid murder, but I have no qualms about it if that should be the only way." He looked warningly at Big Daddy. Monkey Fist and Killigan turned to scowl at him as well. Big Daddy cringed.

The mob boss looked over his options. He could agree and then backstab, of course. But on the other hand Drakken _was_ a very good customer. And if he lied, something told him either Monkey Fist or Duff Killigan would catch it. Possibly Drakken himself. If he refused, the consequences were plain. He would die along with the others with him. He wasn't a fan of death. Or he could agree and actually stay loyal to it. After all, was Drakken really worth the effort? He knew it hadn't been Drakken's idea to rob him of his treasure. Finally he answered, "Very well. You're off the list. For now. But if you cross me again, Doctor, you will pay.

"Check and mate," Monkey Fist said, grinning victoriously along with the other two.

"Glad we could do business, Big Daddy," Killigan added. Drakken snickered and put Big Daddy and co down. Swiftly the three men ran. The Monkey Ninjas ensured the gangsters would be pursuing their master and his allies then followed, disappearing into the branches so that you would hardly even know they'd ever _been_ there.

One of Big Daddy's men looked inquisitively at him. Knowing the questions on their minds, Big Daddy said, "We will let him go, for now. But time will tell if we're through with Drakken _yet_."


	12. Family Rulez

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

(A/N: Wild ideas, flimsy stories with virtually no chance of working, a half-wild monkey ninja, a manipulative old man, a villainous dog breeder with a high pitched voice… All in a day's work for the Three Stooges.)

Family Rulez

"Ah canno' believe tha' actually _worked_," Killigan said.

"My Monkey Ninjas are not to be underestimated," Monkey Fist boasted.

"I should have gone green _years_ ago," Drakken said, affectionately playing around with his vines.

"Right. Now that we've dealt with the Mafia, at least for now, we can move on to more important things," Monkey Fist said.

"Battlin' a mystical monkey deity?" Killigan said. "Monkey Boy, Ah hate t' tell ya, lad, but yer as good as dead. Mortals don't beat gods."

"Watch me!" Monkey Fist argued, though he knew full well that Killigan was right. "The Yono isn't technically a deity," Monkey Fist remarked. And thank goodness for that, otherwise he'd be dead right _now_. "He's more of, well, not a demi-god. More of a semi-deity, if you will, though really there is no such thing mythologically." The point was, since the Yono wasn't a deity, he still had hope.

"Good luck wi' tha'," Killigan said.

"Leaving wasn't part of our deal, Killigan," Monkey Fist growled.

"Nrrgh, unfortunately," Drakken agreed. "We arranged that we would do this together, sadly."

"All right, all right. Aye, do no' get yer tail en a twist. Where are ye' wantin' t' go, Monkey Boy?" Killigan asked.

"Before I was imprisoned, I tracked a mystical artifact to a famous dog breeder by the name of Falsetto Jones. He obtained this artifact through a man on the black market, during a visit to Japan, although Falsetto isn't aware of the power he holds," Monkey Fist said.

"And what, exactly, does this artifact do?" Drakken questioned.

"It's a ring that lets the wearer detect when supernatural presences are around. Included in this category are not only the Yono, but also the Lotus Blade, Hana Stoppable aka the weapon, Rufus and, ugh, Ron Stoppable, both who possess mystical Monkey Powers as well," Monkey Fist replied.

"And any number o' other objects ye'd be wantin'," Killigan said in realization.

"Exactly," Monkey Fist said, smirking. "Documents, mystical items. Eventually _something_ will give me a way to break free of the Yono."

"Ye' hope," Killigan said.

"Of course it will!" Monkey Fist shot.

"We don't even know if he _can_ be stopped," Drakken argued.

"He _will_ be stopped! He _has_ to be," Monkey Fist replied, looking up at the sky. He became suddenly distant, and to the shock of the other two, he looked a moment _scared_. "If he is not, I am doomed," Monkey Fist added quietly.

"Nrrgh, fine. We'll go find this Falsetto Jones fellow," Drakken said, twitching at the vulnerable look the Monkey Man suddenly had.

"Do ye' have t' look like such an innocent wi' them big doe eyes, lad? Yer given' us big brother complexes," Killigan said to Monkey Fist, annoyed. Monkey Fist blinked blankly after him as Killigan walked ahead to join Drakken. Big brother complex? Did he really look that _vulnerable_? Well, this would _certainly_ not do. Dropping to all fours, Monkey Fist followed, shrugging the remark off. He'd deal with it later.

KP

The trio looked up at the large house. They'd changed into something more party appropriate, at least, Drakken and Monkey Fist had, and Monkey Fist actually looked like the human and British Lord he'd been bred to be. Killigan couldn't have cared less and still sported the same outfit. According to their sources, Falsetto was hosting a family pet day at a venue he owned. "Ugh, another party," Monkey Fist dryly said, holding George's tail as the monkey, still partially wild and uncontrolled, scrambled over his shoulders. He would have to spend quite a bit of time one-on-one with this one. He felt like the man in the yellow hat, because this monkey's curiosity was equivalent to if not greater than the character for which he was named, at the insistence of the other monkeys.

"Family and pets, lovely," Killigan remarked, unimpressed. He glanced over at Monkey Fist, who was handing a peach up to George, and said, frowning, "We'll have no trouble getting in."

Spoke too soon. The moment they were inside, the host was heading over to them with two bodyguards. "Uh oh," Drakken remarked.

"Uh oh? What uh oh?" Killigan growled.

"Strict policy. Only families can get in," Drakken replied, pointing out the sign.

"All right genius, how are we going to talk ourselves out of _this_?" Monkey Fist demanded of Drakken. "It was _your_ plan to crash the party. I said sneak, oh no, no, no, you said. _We_ don't need to break in."

Drakken nervously chuckled. On seeing the unforgiving glares of the other two, he answered, "Well, everyone says we fight like siblings."

"An' how would _tha'_ work, laddie? We look nothin' alike. Maybe ye' and Monkey Fist could pass as brother's because o' the black hair, but wha' o' me?" Killigan inquired.

"You two both have accents, albeit different ones," Drakken offered. "And probably copious amounts of body hair."

"Why ye' wee…" Killigan began. Just then, though, Falsetto, the coordinator and host of the event, reached them.

KP

"Welcome to Family Rulez," he declared in his high pitched voice.

"A positively banal name at that," Monkey Fist dryly remarked.

The man frowned then continued, "I'm Falsetto Jones, famed…"

"Dog breeder, yes, I've heard of you," Monkey Fist remarked, boredly shaking the man's hand. Falsetto blinked then frowned.

"Ye' could no' find wha' ye' needed somewhere else, Montgomery?" Duff questioned, switching to first name basis in order to keep up whatever cover they would have to come up with.

"Perhaps if I'd looked harder, but I wasn't inclined to add on another day's searching," Monkey Fist replied.

"Oh don't worry about Jones. He has a bit of a villainous side business," Drakken remarked.

Falsetto started then hissed, "How did you know?"

"Those acquainted with Jack Hench know everyone there is to _know_," Drakken simply answered.

"Yes, quite. At any rate, I am Lord Montgomery Fiske. These gents with me are Dr. Drew Lipsky, aka Drakken, and Duff Killigan," Monkey Fist introduced.

"So you know Jack. Interesting. Now where are your families? Only families allowed today, you know," Falsetto declared, though now the suspicious look in his eyes was there to stay, and his guards were ready to remove the three at a moment's notice.

"Well, um, that is…" Drakken stammered.

"We _are_ the family," Monkey Fist simply stated.

"Aye, brother's, tha's us," Killigan confirmed, grinning innocently with Drakken as he slung his arms around the other two. Monkey Fist rolled his eyes then continued to look around the room, bored and unimpressed with the structure.

"How quaint," the monkey lord wryly remarked to the dog breeder.

"You're pulling my leg, right?" Falsetto asked, ignoring the remark.

"Not at all," Monkey Fist replied. "Quite the complicated family tree, you see. Mystery, love, betrayal, prejudice. Quite the scandalous relationship, we have."

"Yes, of course, what _he_ said," Drakken added.

"Go on," Falsetto prompted, not believing a word of it.

"Go on?" Monkey Fist squeaked, taken aback, eyes widening. Hadn't that been _enough_?

"Yes. How, pray tell, did you all come to have different last names?" Falsetto questioned.

KP

Monkey Fist and Drakken were silent. Killigan, though, replied, "Well ye' see lad, Ah'm the first born. Ma dear daddy was an Irishman, ma mother a fine Scottish lass. Ma mother died when Ah was a wee laddie o' mysterious causes, so they say. Ah think ma father killed her, meself. Dad married, uh…" Where did he go from _here_?

Suddenly Monkey Fist blurted, "A British woman!" Wait, he was the youngest of the three. How would _this_ happen.

Drakken had it covered. "Right! And a couple years later he went on a trip to America. There he met _my_ mother, who became pregnant shortly after. I was second born, you see," Drakken declared. "Father brought me back with him and she followed, not about to lose me."

"Yes! When she found our father at our home, she confronted him in front of his wife. He apologized and sent her away promising shared custody of Drew. As you can see, his wife forgave him because then _I_ came along. Their marriage was falling apart and they figured a child would save it. They were right, for once. Up until father's death they were together," Monkey Fist added.

"Then what about the accents?" Falsetto suspiciously asked.

"Tha's where favoritism came in. Ma mother's parents were scots. Ah was the only biological grandchild o' theirs. Ah was wi' them almost more than ma own father. Ah spent so much time there, that the Scottish accent stuck and held. En fact, grandfather left me his wee Scottish Castle on a private island in his will," Duff explained.

"Exactly! And I spent most of my days with my mother. You see, she villainized our father every chance she got. Therefore it was only to be assumed I would take on her feelings. I took her maiden name, rejecting father, and the American accent stayed as well," Drakken elaborated.

"My own accent came from my mother and the various nannies I was stuck with. I inherited a castle from my mother's parents. They favored me above the other two. Poor Drew had no one but his mother, us, and father," Monkey Fist added. "I took mother's maiden name. You see, _she_ loved father; not so much me."

"Yes, Monty and I shared the mutual dislike of father. At least after learning what he'd done to our mothers," Drakken remarked.

"Ah saw him as a murderer, but naiver as a traitor. Tha' caused a wee bit o' tension between us three, but it was no' anythin' we could no' handle," Killigan narrated. "We overcame the barrier."

"And you managed to bond as brothers?" Falsetto incredulously asked, saying the corniest thing that had come to mind, obviously not believing them.

The trio exchanged glances. Looking back they all replied, "Sure, let's go with that."

KP

Just then a refined voice questioned, "Why if it is not young Lord Fiske, Doctor Drakken, and Senor Killigan. Whatever are you three _doing_ here?"

"Senor Senior Senior!" the three exclaimed.

"I mean, step father!" Monkey Fist blurted. Senior started.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, completely lost.

"Oh don't play the fool, father. You see, Mr. Jones, we three are brothers, but after our father's demise and my mother's informal adoption of Duff and Drew, she met this fine Spanish gent and took to him. They married. He'd had a son from a previous marriage, bringing in a step brother. None of us took to him," Monkey Fist quickly narrated.

Senior blinked blankly and grinned confusedly. He leaned in to the three and murmured, "I do not know your game, boys, but I will play. However, do not insult Junior again." They guiltily grinned, shrugging.

"Right. Enjoy the party," Falsetto declared, walking off with a wave.

KP

"You think he bought it?" Drakken questioned.

"Not a chance," Monkey Fist replied.

"The lad's clever," Killigan remarked.

"Of course he is. Falsetto Jones is quite a competent villain," Senior stated. "If only for amusements sake, he let you three stay."

"Then we have to be quick about this," Drakken said.

"About what?" Senor Senior Senior asked suspiciously.

"An artifact Falsetto has in his possession that I need," Monkey Fist replied. "By the way, where is your, ugh, _delightful_ child?"

"Lord Fiske, what sort of fool do you take me for? My body may be deteriorating, but my mind is as sharp as ever. If I were to tell you that, you would enact revenge upon my son. And somehow I doubt I could stop it," Senior Senior answered.

"Figures," Monkey Fist muttered. "George, stay put!" he shot to the monkey on his shoulder, who was trying to scramble away to look around at the strange animals it was seeing in this strange building. George ooked in protest, but Monkey Fist held his hand firmly. The Monkey went to bite, but Monkey Fist flicked him, startling the little money from his wild behavior. It sounded a moment like George was muttering as the simian folded his arms and growled.

"Es there any chance ye' can get us inside the main house?" Killigan questioned.

"An old man can get away with almost anything," Senior Senior replied. "But leave the talking to _me_, children. Falsetto is not a fool. He is sharp and competent, and I have only seen a handful who can manipulate him. Of those few, I am one."

KP

Senor Senior Senior hadn't been kidding, the three realized. As the fact they were inside Falsetto's house now with Junior indicated. Senior had walked into the middle of the room and made quite the scene of collapsing. Falsetto, of course, had leapt to deal with it in a heartbeat. The last thing he needed was bad publicity, after all. Senior had acted the part of a man having a heart-attack perfectly, begging Falsetto to bring his sons to him. Falsetto had obeyed, returning with a highly alarmed Junior and a shocked Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Killigan. He'd told the four to bring him inside, and Falsetto had had no choice but to let it happen.

Now Senior was sitting up and explaining to a panicking Junior what was happening and that he was fine. Monkey Fist resisted the urge to slaughter the young man. He had more important things on his mind right now. Falsetto had called for an ambulance, and they were on a time limit here. "Quickly. It's now or never," he said. He put George down, saying, "All right, you know what to look for. Don't wreck anything, please." George chattered in agreement and raced off. Quickly the Freak Stooges raced away to scour the large mansion.

Ten minutes and they were panicking. The sirens of an ambulance were being heard in the distance. They met up in a hall. "I've found nothin'," Killigan stated.

"Blast it all!" Monkey Fist exclaimed. "Neither have I."

"Or I," Drakken added. "We don't have time for another sweep of the place. All we can do is hope and pray your monkey comes through. He knows where to find us if we must leave him behind, I hope."

"We are _not_ leaving my ninja behind," Monkey Fist stated. "The little beast is still half-wild. It would be too risky."

All at once they heard a monkey. They turned and spotted George running up to them. He stopped and handed the ring up to Monkey Fist, who gaped in shock. "He _found_ it!" Killigan exclaimed.

"And just in time, too. Let's go!" Drakken exclaimed. Quickly the three raced back to where Senor Senior and Senor Junior were. Senior was once again playing the part of an old man who was near death. Junior, by now caught up with it all, was busy admiring himself in a mirror. The next thing then knew, they were in an ambulance careening far from the house.

KP

The trio exited the hospital, Monkey Fist now sporting the ring. "Perfect," he said, grinning widely at it.

"Now we can go huntin' far somethin' that will actually be more useful," Killigan said.

"Yes we can," Monkey Fist replied. "And I know just where to start."

"Where?" Drakken asked. The other two looked incredulously at him. He was joking, right? Nope. He really didn't catch on.

Killigan face-palmed and said, "Japan, ye' dolt!"

* * *

(A/N: Looking for input here. Should I end the story here or continue? On another note, despite the fact Duff is Scottish, Killigan happens to be more of an Irish name, in case you're wondering why I made his father Irish instead of Scottish. Not that the story they spun was true in any way, but still.)


	13. Expendable

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

(A/N: A Lotus Blade in peril, Hana's life potentially at risk, a brother's secrets and private musings, Yori what are you to do? A life spared, a friendship like that of brothers, an unforgivable mercy shown to one who was a traitor, and darkened thoughts, Hirotaka what have you done?)

Expendable

"I thought we were going to Japan, not a _club_," Drakken grumbled as the three sat at a counter.

"Ah quit yer bellyachin'. Ma blimp'll be takin' her sweet time arrivin' here on auto pilot," Killigan replied. "Until then we _deserve_ a break."

"I cannot believe I am _stuck_ with you buffoons," Monkey Fist grumbled, fingers holding the bridge of his nose as he shook his head hopelessly.

"Ah lighten up," Killigan said. "Waiter! A fine Scottish brew over here!"

"Ugh, I suppose I will have a cup of Gyokuro," Monkey Fist said. At least they sold specialty teas here.

"What now?" Drakken asked.

"A high grade Japanese tea," Monkey Fist replied.

"Ack, get yer head out o' Japan, lad. We'll be there soon enough," Killigan said.

"Oh waiter, Coco Moo if you please!" Drakken ordered.

Killigan blinked at then and face-palmed, shaking his head. "Ugh, remind me never t' go drinkin' wi' ye' two ever again. Yer an embarrassment."

"Well forgive _us_!" Drakken shot.

"It isn't our fault we have slightly different tastes than the disgusting concoctions you so adore," Monkey Fist bit. "My body is a temple."

"That, and they taste disgusting," Drakken backed.

"Never again," Killigan groaned, shaking his head hopelessly as the beverages arrived.

"When will that balloon get here?" Monkey Fist demanded, growing increasingly more annoyed as he finished his tea.

"Keep yer gi on, ape man," Killigan nipped.

"Ape?! Why you insulting little…" Monkey Fist began.

Just then there was screaming from outside as people began panicking. A heavy thump was heard on the roof. "There's our ride now," Killigan declared, sipping his drink.

"About time," Drakken said. "Let's get out of here and fast. Before Kim Possible gets nosy." Immediately they finished what was left of their orders and raced up to the roof. In moments the balloon was high in the air and sailing across the ocean towards Japan.

KP

Things were peaceful at Yamanouchi. At least, so far. The students and graduates were in the yard training under Sensei. Yori and Hirotaka sparred, relishing the challenge each other was providing. "You have grown more skilled than before, sister," Hirotaka remarked.

"There is always room for improvement, brother," Yori answered.

"Yori, Hirotaka!" Sensei called from the side. The two paused, curious, and went to the old man.

"Yes Sensei?" they questioned, clasping their hands together and bowing to him.

"It is about Hana, and the Lotus Blade," Sensei said.

Immediately the two stiffened, visibly paling. After a long moment, Hirotaka asked, "How is Hana, Sensei?"

"She is well. For now. But I sense that very soon there will be an attempt to capture her," Sensei declared.

"No!" Yori exclaimed, covering her mouth. "I must go immediately to Middleton and warn Stoppable-San."

"Patience, my children. Like the seasons pass by, one after another, so too must our actions be carried out. Yori, you and your brother are needed here. The Lotus Blade has been targeted again," Sensei declared.

"Monkey Fist," Hirotaka growled.

"And this time he is not alone. He has others with him. Those who when combined with him equal a great force. Greater and more unstoppable than even they know. They will not stop until the Lotus Blade is in their possession," Sensei declared. "And when they have it, they will go after the weapon."

"Hana, Sensei. Her name is Hana," Hirotaka declared, looking slightly put out.

"Hirotaka," Yori warned.

"Forgive me, Sensei. It is not my place to correct you," Hirotaka murmured in apology, bowing again. "Tell us what will happen."

"Monkey Fist and his associates will come for the blade. If he gains possession of it, the blade will become corrupted by his wicked power. Until Stoppable-San retrieves it once more and it again tastes goodness. But Stoppable-San, if he comes, will bring the weapon with him, and little Hana will be open to Monkey Fist's advances. He will take her, if something is not done to prevent it.

Yori and Hirotaka exchanged worried looks. Turning back, Yori said, "Then we must not let the blade be taken. And if it is, we cannot call in Stoppable-San."

"Perhaps Rufus-San?" Hirotaka suggested. "If we call on Kim Possible's aid, and enlist her help, she will come and bring the rodent. Perhaps _his_ power is enough to cleanse the blade?"

"Perhaps," Sensei replied. "It is all in your hands, Hirotaka, Yori. Be careful." He bowed to his two top students then left, leaving them alone to ponder his words.

KP

The two siblings sat across from each other on mats. "Hirotaka, I am frightened," Yori murmured, sadly looking down.

"Do not be, Yori. We will defeat the monkey man, as always," Hirotaka vowed.

"But what if this time we are unable?" she asked. "What if we lose Hana?"

"Nothing will happen to Hana," Hirotaka vehemently declared, eyes narrowing at the thought.

"Brother…" Yori began.

"I will die, before I allow any harm to befall Hana, or you," Hirotaka said.

Yori shivered at the though, eyes widening. "Do not say such things," she pled. "You are not as expendable as you believe."

Hirotaka softly put a hand on his sister's shoulder and said, "Be strong, Yori. We will overcome." She smiled and nodded.

Giggling, she replied, "As you say, brother. We will triumph over evil." Hirotaka smirked then rose.

"I am going for a walk," he simply remarked to her. Yori watched curiously after him. She wouldn't question the reason he so often vanished like this, without a word to anyone, but it _did_ make her wonder.

KP

Hirotaka went into the room where the Lotus Blade was kept. He pursed his lips tightly. "How will we protect you this time?" he muttered to it. There was a way… But to do so… He would be branded a traitor if word ever got out. Yet if Monkey Fist got a hold of it… No, no, he couldn't. He turned quickly and walked away from it.

Hirotaka walked deep into the jungle at the base of the mountain. After a time he stopped by a stream and looked into it. In a moment a reflection appeared on the other side. He closed his eyes and looked up. Opening them again, he greeted, "Fukushima."

"Hirotaka, it has been some time," the other replied.

"Yes…" Hirotaka murmured. After a moment he brought out a rucksack and crossed the stream, giving it to Fukushima. "Food, water, and medical provisions… Take it and go."

"Must you despise me, my old friend?" Fukushima asked, taking it meekly and closing his eyes.

"It is only expected," Hirotaka replied. "You dishonored us all. I should feel no remorse for you, no pity. I should not even lay eyes upon you, Fukushima."

"Yet you found me dying in the wilderness, and you cared for me, saving my life," Fukushima replied.

"What else could I _do_!?" Hirotaka shot sharply. "You were my best friend, and as such I loved you. I _still_ mourn your treachery, your cruel fate, the dishonor you have brought upon yourself and your family. I still wonder how you could have so coldly turned upon me, almost murdering my _sister_."

"You know our ways and traditions. You could have left me to die at my own hand, as I had intended. Death before dishonor," Fukushima murmured.

"I tried to leave," Hirotaka responded. "But I am not of that sort of person. I was… unable to watch you die. You were as a brother to me. You are _still_ as a brother to me."

KP

Fukushima turned his head, noticing Hirotaka's distant look. "Something troubles your mind, and this has nothing to do with me. Speak, Hirotaka. Tell me what weighs so heavily upon you."

"The Lotus Blade is again in danger. Monkey Fist has returned for it a third time, and not alone. He will try and take it, and if he obtains it he will use it to lure Stoppable-San to Japan… with Hana," Hirotaka said gravely.

"The weapon?" Fukushima exclaimed, eyes widening.

"I have been tasked, along with Yori, to keep the blade safe. But how can we protect it when we do not know the powers that come with Monkey Fist? There is a way… But to do it would be to be labelled myself a traitor," Hirotaka said.

Fukushima, at first confused, suddenly realized what he was saying. "You thought to give it to _me_. Or to destroy it." And surely, such actions _would_ lead to Hirotaka's banishment, or death.

"Could I have trusted you, my friend, to keep the Lotus Blade safe?" Hirotaka questioned.

Fukushima was silent. Could Hirotaka have trusted him? Once upon a time, no. But now… After a long moment he answered, bowing to his friend, "It is to _you_ I owe my life and my servitude, not Lord Monkey Fist."

"I believe your words. Perhaps it would be best to… No… No, I will not risk it. He would find you, and he would slay you to obtain the Lotus Blade. I will _not_ have your blood upon my hands," Hirotaka declared, having thought it over.

"I would happily die for your sake, Hirotaka, you know this," Fukushima declared. "And perhaps… perhaps then, honor will be restored to my family."

"You are willing to die for me, but I will not accept such a sacrifice," Hirotaka said.

"And I will not see you _slaughtered_!" Fukushima shot.

Hirotaka smirked fondly and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Like the sun rises and falls, so all of us will."

"You sound like Sensei," Fukushima said.

Hirotake smirked. "The life of a ninja is not a long one. And I… I am the sole protector of my sisters, Hana and Yori… Sensei is old. He cannot defend them as they must be defended."

"And you _can_?" Fukushima challenged, folding his arms.

"I have no choice," Hirotaka answered.

"You are the sole son of your parents. If _you_ die, your _family_ dies," Fukushima declared.

"As it is with you," Hirotaka said.

"My family is already dead," Fukushima stated.

"Not while you yet live. Not while honor can still be restored to you," Hirotaka declared. "Do not fear for me, my friend. I will find a way. But if there _is_ none… I am the expendable amongst my siblings, sole son or not. My family name will die, yes, but it will die with honor, protecting those who _must_ live. For the sake of this world."

"Hirotaka, must you always give everything up for those whom you love? Will they never know all you would do for them? You are _not_ the sacrifice you believe you are destined to become," Fukushima insisted. "When your role in protecting them is done, then another will fall upon you."

"No… it will not. Let me determine my own fate, Fukushima. My life is nothing to the lives of my sisters. Hana, with such power inside of her, and Yori… So good and honorable, and so valuable an asset to those whose own destinies shape the fate of this world," Hirotaka argued.

"Hirotaka…" Fukushima began.

"Good bye, my friend. Keep safe," Hirotaka stated, turning and walking away. Fukushima watched after him helplessly. There would be no changing his mind. Hirotaka was nothing if not stubborn. But why did he have to be stubborn to his own ruin?

* * *

(A/N: This chapter took a slightly darker turn now, didn't it? This and the next couple, though, are the last ones, and will lead into a story that's not quite as humorous, though there will definitely be elements of humor. Yes, I made Hana Yori and Hirotaka's blood sister. I neve intended to, but it just kind of happened. Besides, Hana looks exactly like Yori. Same skin tone, same eyes, and Yori _did _claim Hana was a little sister to her. As for the attempted suicide, in Japan, last I checked, Death before Dishonor was a huge part of their culture. During WW2, when the Japanese realized they were losing, it led to mass suicides all across the country. I decided to play with that element here, in Fukushima.)


	14. Trap

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

(A/N: **Second up today**, and there will likely be another up at lunch as well. But reviews for each chapter individually are always good too. The villains take a slightly darker turn here, too, playing up their evil traits moreso than their humorous ones.)

Trap

"Tha's _it_?" Killigan asked in awe as they gazed down upon the school, the monkey's behind them.

"Yes. That is where the Lotus Blade resides," Monkey Fist answered. Looking at the now glowing ring, he added, "And Yori… That ninja brat and her brother will be pains to deal with."

"No matter. We _shall_ overcome," Drakken declared, pointing his finger in the air.

Monkey Fist and Killigan dragged him back down. "Is there something you do not understand about stealth?" Monkey Fist hissed.

"Keep yer yap shut, blue boy," Killigan warned. "Let's get this over with. I'm dyin' t' see what kind o' mischief we can deal out."

"Of course," Monkey Fist answered. Immediately they started off.

KP

Yori and Hirotaka watched carefully over the Lotus Blade. "They will not pass us," Hirotaka assured his sister softly.

"One of us should be in the room," Yori replied. "If he tries to get right into the chamber…"

"There is no possible way," Hirotaka declared. "Explosives would need to be used."

As if on cue an explosion roared through the hall. They both fell to the ground with cries of alarm. "Bombs!" Yori exclaimed. She leapt up and burst through the door just in time to see flowers wrapping around the blade. "The Lotus Blade!" she cried. Immediately she sounded an alarm as Hirotaka raced in and grabbed the weapon, tearing it from the vines.

"Run!" he ordered, racing for the door. Just then, however, a group of Monkey Ninjas landed in front of them, blocking their entrance. In front of them dropped an all too familiar form.

"Monkey Fist!" Yori exclaimed as the British Lord looked wickedly up at them, grinning murderously and flipping his bangs out of his eyes.

"Yori, Hirotaka, fancy meeting _you_ here," Monkey Fist replied, standing up straight.

"You have lost, Monkey beast. The others are on their way," Hirotaka declared.

"Afraid not, laddie," another voice said. The two ninjas turned with gasped. There, leaning on a golf club, was a man dressed in a kilt!

"Who are you?" Yori asked.

"The name's Duff Killigan, world's deadliest golfer; and the tunnel t' reach this room es a wee bit caved en," he answered.

"Quite. I'm afraid you two are rather trapped," Monkey Fist added, smirking at Duff.

"The Lotus Blade will not be yours to have!" Hirotaka shot viciously. Immediately the two ninjas began leaping up towards the hole Duff had blasted.

"Do they _always_ run?" Killigan asked.

"Either that or fight," Monkey Fist replied.

"Meh, they will no' get far," Killigan said, shrugging.

KP

Hirotaka and Yori reached the surface and hurried onto the roof. They gasped and paled, however, on seeing what was in front of them. Ensnaring every single ninja around were flowers, entwining through all of the school! "Hirotaka!" Yori screamed, noticing a movement heading towards her brother.

Hirotaka sharply looked over only to be snatched by vines! He cried out in alarm as the Lotus Blade fell. Yori seized it and cut through the vines. "Now, now, _that's_ hardly fair," a new voice said. The two looked around then up. Right above them, held up by vines, was a blue skinned and wickedly grinning man!

"Who now?" Hirotaka groaned.

"Drew Lipsky, aka Dr. Drakken," Drakken replied. "Not pleased to meet your acquaintance. Nrrgh, Japanese Kim Possible's and their buffoon sidekicks."

"_Sidekick_?!" Hirotaka shot.

"He is my brother," Yori corrected Drakken. Just then Monkey Fist and Killigan reached the roof with the ninjas.

"Details, details. Hand the blade over," Monkey Fist ordered.

Hirotaka and Yori chuckled then moved, springing apart. Yori began cutting down Drakken's vines in droves as Hirotaka dodged through them all. "Quit playin' easy, blue boy!" Killigan ordered, annoyed with Drakken's lack of effort.

"Well _sor-ry_!" Drakken replied. All at once, before the two ninjas could blink, he'd ensnared them both helplessly! "Ooh, I'm really getting the hand of these," Drakken remarked, admiring his growing abilities and control over his flowers.

"Good show, Drew," Monkey Fist praised. "Now Yori, be a good girl and hand the blade over."

"I would sooner die!" she spat at him.

"Tha' can be arranged," Killigan threatened.

"Oh please. Why bother cutting the weed if you don't pull up the root?" Drakken asked.

"Plant analogies, really?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Typical," Killigan grumbled.

"Nrrgh, never mind! The point is, why threaten the girl when you can threaten her brother?" Drakken shot.

"Ooh, I like that," Monkey Fist said.

"Devious. Yer getting' more evil by the day, Drakken," Killigan agreed.

KP

Yori gasped and paled as Killigan approached Hirotaka, tossing a golf ball up and down. He pressed a button and it began beeping. He placed it on Hirotaka's chest, though the young man struggled, and Drakken secured it with a flower. "Nrrgh, I hate messes," Drakken complained. "No matter. I can make exceptions."

"Ye' have about two minutes, lassie," Killigan warned.

"No!" Yori screamed, struggling desperately against the vines. "Hirotaka! Let him go! Please! Let him go! Brother!"

She sobbed, shaking her head in denial. "Yori, you will give him nothing! Forget me, sister! Forget me!" Hirotaka sharply ordered.

"Yori, it's either the blade or your brother," Monkey Fist warned, approaching her and tilting her chin so she was meeting his eyes. "Make your choice."

Yori gazed at the man in anguish, then her brother. "One minute left, lass," Killigan warned as Drakken sent Hirotaka farther away so he and his associates wouldn't be caught in the blast.

"Please, let him go," she begged Monkey Fist. "Please, please, I beg you!"

"I've given you my terms, and you know I am a man of my word… To a degree," Monkey Fist replied.

"Monster!" she shrieked.

"I am _frantic_," Monkey Fist replied. "I'm not sure you're fully aware of just how desperate I am! I will die, Yori! I will _die_! For once this is not a matter of power. This is a matter of survival! You don't seem to understand that I have a mystical monkey spirit after my _soul_! Give me the Lotus Blade! Time is wearing thin, and not just for your brother. I will have that sword one way or another. Either you save Hirotaka in the process, or he dies. That katana is my only chance, my _lifeline_, and now it's _his_ as well. I do not want to die, dear girl. But if I'm to go down, so will he, and your precious Stoppable-San."

KP

"Yori!" Hirotaka began, but Drakken sealed his mouth with the vines, suddenly appearing far darker and wicked than ever before.

"Thirty seconds," Killigan remarked, now just as cold as the other two. They hadn't gone through the trouble of freeing Monkey Fist only to have him die. At the moment, there was nothing they wouldn't do anymore. Ethics and morals were tossed to the side.

Yori sobbed, shaking her head in denial. "Take it!" she choked. "Take it…" Hirotaka made a muffled sound, struggling.

"Good girl," Monkey Fist praised, letting go of her chin. He immediately reached for the Katana

Just then, however, a voice called out, "Yori, hold your prize!"

"What?" the three villains gasped, quickly turning. They gaped in shock and disbelief as suddenly a figure sprang from below, slicing neatly through the vines binding Hirotaka. Hirotaka dropped to the ground and the third figure seized the explosive. He threw it into the air then leapt, neatly kicking it far away. It exploded and before the villains could move, Hirotaka and the other figure were across the building and chopping Yori free, after taking down Killigan and Monkey Fist.

Yori dropped and looked up. She paled. "Fukushima!" she exclaimed in disbelief. But how, why, wait… Hirotaka… She paled. Brother, what have you done?

"Come on!" Hirotaka ordered, dragging Yori up and racing away. "We must escape into the jungle!"

"After them!" Monkey Fist furiously shrieked. The monkeys immediately began pursuit.

KP

The three ninjas moved swiftly and silently through the forest. They couldn't hear their pursuers, but then the monkeys were highly trained. "Why have you returned?" Yori demanded of Fukushima.

"To save your brother from himself," Fukushima replied, shooting a dagger glare at Hirotaka, who started and frowned.

"_This_ is where you go on your walks? To help the one who _betrayed_ us?" Yori asked her brother, obviously slightly hurt.

"I could do nothing else. He tried to take his own life," Hirotaka replied. "I saved it. I could not watch one who grew as my brother die in such a way."

"Do you trust him, brother?" Yori questioned.

"With my _life_," Hirotaka steadfastly replied.

Yori looked at him a long moment, then Fukushima. Turning back to her brother, she declared, "Then I will not pursue the matter. But do _not_ ask me to forgive him."

KP

The three finally stopped to rest, out of energy and exhausted. "Surely we have lost him," Hirotaka remarked.

"Lord Monkey Fist is not to be underestimated," Fukushima replied. "For all we know, he could still be following and waiting for just this moment, when we are all tired and cannot fight anymore.

"Perhaps…" Yori agreed, looking guardedly around and ensuring the Lotus Blade was strapped firmly to her back. "We must return to the school. Sensei and the others… they could be in danger."

"Of course they are. The three were willing to kill Hirotaka, why would they hesitate to blow up Yamanouchi?" Fukushima said.

As if in response a huge explosion was suddenly heard. The three turned. Yori paled. "Sensei!" she screamed.

"We must go back," Hirotaka said. "Wait!" He grabbed the blade from Yori and shoved it into Fukushima's hands. "Protect it with everything you are. I should have given it to you long ago."

"Hirotaka, what if they…" Fukushima began.

"Then do _not_ give up your life for it. Hand it to them. We have another plan, in case Monkey Fist comes into its possession, but not one to bring back the dead," Hirotaka stated.

"Be careful Yori, Hirotaka," Fukushima warned. The two siblings bowed to their old schoolmate then raced back towards the school.

KP

"The explosion was a stroke o' brilliance, Drakken," Killigan praised as he admired his handiwork, at Drakken's suggestion. It hadn't done anything to the school, per say, just exploded in the air. It was only supposed to be bait, after all.

"It was, wasn't it," Drakken replied proudly.

"Now all that is left to do is to fend off the Yamanouchi brats and wait until my monkeys claim the blade. They will give it to Fukushima to keep safe, no doubt, while they race back here to rescue their beloved Sensei. Fukushima is skilled, but not skilled enough to beat off my army," Monkey Fist said. "When the monkeys give the signal, I hint at a deadly fate befalling their comrade. Once they feel their school is safe, they will race back to Fukushima. And we will join my ninjas."

"Will he die?" Killigan asked.

"Who _cares_? The point is we'll have what we need," Drakken replied.

"True," Killigan said. Wow, he felt dark. And he liked it. Apparently Drakken approved of the sensation as well.


	15. Three Stooges Triumphant!

_**Kim Possible: The Three Stooges Ride Again**_

(A/N: Third up today and last chapter. The next story will be darker than this, so now is a good time to end it.)

Three Stooges Triumphant!

The three villains looked towards the woods. "There," Monkey Fist said, pointing at two figures coming across the rocks towards them.

"Finally," Drakken grumbled.

The two ninjas were suddenly in front of them. "Leave our school, monkey man," Hirotaka warned.

"Afraid we canno' do tha', lad," Killigan said.

"Then you will face _us_," Yori warned.

"Gladly," Monkey Fist replied.

The two ninjas sprang. Monkey Fist leapt at Yori. Killigan dropped a pouch of explosive golf balls and fired them towards Hirotaka, who nimbly dodged each blast. Killigan scowled. Drakken swooped in, attacking with his flowers. Hirotaka fought them back, slicing through them with a ninja star, since he had no katana handy. Monkey Fist and Yori attacked each other desperately, determinedly.

"Do not think I do not pity you your fate," Yori said to her adversary, blocking a blow and spin kicking at him.

He danced around the attack and ordered, "Then give me what I _want_!" Yori back flipped over his power strike and landed.

"You are not worthy of wielding the Lotus Blade. Its power will not be corrupted by you," she answered gently. "I am sorry, but you must find another way."

"There _is_ no other way!" Monkey Fist replied. The blade was the only weapon that would harm the monkey immortal, there were no if's, and's, or but's about it. It was the only weapon that would even _remotely_ affect Yono. Hana, though… Hana could be the one who freed him from the monkey immortals power once and for all. He needed that baby, and he needed the Lotus Blade.

"This is where your hunger for power has placed you," Yori said. Monkey Fist let out a monkey shriek and attacked her again.

Drakken watched Killigan and Hirotaka battling with a golf club and a bo staff. Duff could hold his own in this style of fighting. It had highly impressed Monkey Fist, in fact, when Duff had revealed that he knew that form of martial art. The British Lord had been beginning to think Killigan had no cultural awareness whatsoever. Drakken looked towards the woods, raising himself up on the vines. The ninja monkeys were taking too long. He had to act. Quickly he left the other two to fight and returned to the jungle.

KP

Fukushima heard a sound and spun quickly. Nothing. He was getting edgy. But why shouldn't he be? The Lotus Blade's power was legendary. If it fell into the wrong hands… He dreaded to know what could happen. He turned and cried out in alarm. There stood a wall of monkey ninjas! Almost instantly they surrounded him, shrieking and beating their chests, trying to disorient him, get into his mind. It was an odd form of torture, but it was working. Fukushima gave a battle cry and drew the blade, running towards the monkeys. They dodged nimbly, avoiding almost every blow. The ones who were struck by the katana, though, weren't too badly injured, though some were luckier than others. Monkey Fist had ensured they wore armor beneath their martial arts garb.

Fukushima cried out in alarm when the monkeys began throwing ninja stars at him. How long had Monkey Fist spent _training_ these things? He ducked a projectile and gasped. Taking the opportunity, a monkey pounced. Fukushima was hardly able to get the katana up in time to block its blow. There were too many of them! He had to flee! All at once, however, he felt himself seized from the ground, vines wrapping around his neck and almost cutting his air supply off completely. He gasped as he was lifted into the air, hands going to the flowering vines. He was turned around to face his attacker and his eyes widened. The one called Dr. Drakken!

"Kindly give me the sword," Drakken warned.

"You will pry it from my cold, dead hands," Fukushima answered.

"So be it," Drakken replied, smirking coldly. Fukushima gasped as all his air was cut off completely. He couldn't breathe! He pried at the vines desperately, but they wouldn't be moved. He was seeing spots, colors! He was being strangled! Oh gods, not like this… Please, not like this. He coughed, choking and wheezing. Slowly his hands began slipping from the vines. Then he saw nothing.

Drakken put the body down and went to it. He checked to see if the young man was still alive. There was a faint pulse but no breathing. Perhaps he'd crushed his windpipe? If that were so, the boy would die soon. He cringed distastefully. He'd never really gotten his hands dirty before. He preferred the death traps he set. He looked back down at the boy and listened. There was a soft wheezing. So the young man could still breathe after all, if only barely. No matter.

He needed to make it look worse than this if he was going to panic Hirotaka and Yori. He looked at the ground and picked up a jagged rock. He took the young man's wrist, grimaced in distaste, then slit it. If he acted quickly, Yori and Hirotaka would reach the boy in time to save his life. Drakken bathed a vine in the fresh blood then took the Lotus Blade from Fukushima's body. Quickly he left. He was on a time limit, here.

KP

Hirotaka, Yori, Killigan, and Monkey Fist were all facing each other, panting. "This ends now, Monkey Fist," Hirotaka growled.

"And how," Drakken suddenly said from behind. The two ninjas gasped and spun only to be faced with a vine bathed in blood! Yori covered her mouth. Hirotaka paled. They looked up at the doctor in shock.

"What have you done?" Yori breathed.

"If you care anything at all for your friend Fukushima, you'll scamper back to where you left him," Drakken stated. "If you're not quick about it. Well, I'm told bleeding out is a messy way to die."

"No!" Hirotaka exclaimed. Yori gasped.

"Oh, and don't worry yourselves about the school. We have what we want," Drakken declared. The monkey ninjas screeched in excitement and revealed the blade.

"Drakken…" Monkey Fist said in awe.

"Never knew ye' had it in ye', lad," Killigan said. Drakken suddenly swooped them up and recalled his vines. Monkey Fist threw down smoke pellets and the three were gone in an instant. So were Yori and Hirotaka, charging back to where they'd left Fukushima.

KP

Yori and Hirotaka knelt by the still body. Yori had tears in her eyes. Strange. She never thought she would weep for Fukushima. "He will be all right, Hirotaka," she softly said. Her brother was taking it worse than her, guilt stricken, miserable, and angry.

"Perhaps, but now we must call in Kim Possible, and to do so… It puts little Hana all the more at risk," Hirotaka softly said.

"Our little sister will be safe," Yori said. "Stoppable-San will not know. He will not bring her."

"Hana should have remained under _our_ protection," Hirotaka lamented.

"She could not," Yori said. "We are too young to bring up our sister. She needed a family, parents."

"_We_ are her family!" Hirotaka shot. "For years she was unnoticed, even after our parents… even after they died. Until… Until Sensei decided she would go to Ron."

"Do you question Sensei's choice?" Yori asked.

"I am trying not to," Hirotaka answered.

"Brother, I know so much change is difficult for you. You have never liked things to become different, unpredictable. But change is a part of life," Yori softly soothed. Hirotaka scoffed and looked down at Fukushima sadly. He was finally showing signs of recovery.

"How do we tell Sensei the Lotus Blade is gone?" Hirotaka asked.

"We do not have to worry, Hirotaka. Sensei will understand," Yori replied.

"Hirotaka, Yori…" Fukushima hoarsely said. They quickly looked down.

"Rest yourself, Fukushima," Hirotaka murmured.

"Th-the Lotus Blade," Fukushima breathed.

"Shh, Fukushima. You did everything you could," Yori soothed, examining the bruises around his neck.

"They have taken it," Fukushima realized. "I have failed."

"You have not failed, my friend. You did as I tasked you. I did not want your life to be lost for the blade. Not when we have a backup plan to retrieve it," Hirotaka firmly stated. "The Lotus Blade can be returned. Your life cannot."

"We must bring him to Yamanouchi," Yori said.

"We cannot risk it. Sensei would be… displeased," Hirotaka replied.

"I will be fine, my friend," Fukushima assured. "Hurry, before it is too late."

KP

As soon as Fukushima had recovered, they had left to return to the school. Sensei listened to their story, minus Fukushima whom they wanted to keep quiet, gravely. "This is most unfortunate," Sensei remarked, stroking his beard.

"The fault is mine, Sensei, I will accept the consequences," Hirotaka said, bowing to him.

"The fault is no one's, young Hirotaka. Only fates," Sensei answered. "We must reach out to Kim Possible. She will bring Rufus-San, and perhaps this can all be undone. There is still a chance."

Hirotaka cringed. He didn't like risking the possibility Ron would find out, but so be it. "Yes Sensei," Hirotaka answered. He straightened up and pulled out a cell phone. A rather odd sight, Yori realized in amusement. She smirked and giggled at Sensei's shocked look.

"Sensei, you are behind the times," Yori teased. Sensei blinked then frowned, unimpressed. He shook his head.

"You younger generations. Soon the old ways will be forgotten," Sensei complained.

"Sensei, you take such things too much to heart," Hirotaka teased. Sensei harrumphed, leaving the two siblings alone and laughing.


End file.
